


时空交错

by sliencespeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak
Summary: 西弗勒斯与卢修斯从末世穿到原著。西弗勒斯八岁时，世界末日了。唯一庆幸的是家人没有变成丧尸，但不到几年，家人就相继去世。认识卢修斯•马尔福是一个意外，原本他以为人生就这样了。直到十一岁去末日也没有倒闭的霍格沃茨时，与卢修斯一起穿到原著。西弗勒斯:……卢修斯:？？？
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	1. 霍格沃茨来信

**Author's Note:**

> 文章提示:  
> 1.西弗勒斯与卢修斯表示末日世界，斯内普与马尔福表示JK罗琳世界。  
> 2.末日世界的卢修斯•马尔福与西弗勒斯•斯内普年纪相同。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色均属于罗琳，我并不拥有他们，也不会藉此获取利益。

细微的魔法波动打破早晨的宁静。

西弗勒斯•斯内普惊醒时下意识使用盔甲护身，紧接着往前斜方滚去，下一秒施展强力防护咒给自己和同伴卢修斯•马尔福。同时卢修斯使用幻身咒遮掩两人身形，并用黑魔法攻击几个隐蔽处所。  
第一波无声防御攻击结束，西弗勒斯紧抓着衣袖中的魔杖，随时准备滑出，同时冷静等待魔法波动的源头出现。  
约莫三分钟，或许还要更长些，都没有任何动静，西弗勒斯知道不能再这样等下去，一个人全神贯注的时间是有限的，过长的专注会使战力下滑。但负责掌握两者平衡点的卢修斯却迟迟没有反应，时间长到让西弗勒斯开始怀疑自己是不是遗漏什么细节。

“卢修斯•马尔福向阁下问好。”卢修斯礼貌而清晰的朝刚才魔法波动所在的方向表达善意。

听到卢修斯使用本名，西弗勒斯顿时集中精神，做好面对一场交涉或打斗的准备。

这次卢修斯没有使用无声无色的探测咒，显眼的蓝色光圈从魔杖扩散，延伸近半里的范围，然后悄然消失。

西弗勒斯的身体因为本能对死亡的恐惧而发冷，但他理智压抑逃跑的冲动。能在放弃隐蔽的探测咒下不露出踪迹，对方的实力比自己高出太多，轻举妄动带来负面后果的机率非常大。  
卢修斯的脸色发白——虽然原来也好不到哪里去。手中的魔杖不知道什么时候露了出来，被紧紧地抓着。

“尊敬的阁下，有什么要求请您直说。”卢修斯缓慢地说道，语调是在紧张时不自觉使用的长音。  
没有任何回应，躲在暗处的人就像在玩弄猎物似的，兴致勃勃的观察两个逃不出掌心的人。

气氛的冷凝结束于一个突然出现的男人，很微弱的幻影移形，几乎没有魔法波动，只是不巧落在两人的包围圈中。几乎在他出现的那一剎那，西弗勒斯与卢修斯用出的阿瓦达索命就到达他面前。

男人就这么死了。

“不是那个人。”卢修斯看了死去的人一眼，瞳孔微扩，明显认识刚刚死去的人。  
西弗勒斯知道卢修斯的意思，这个刚死去的男人在幻影移形前没有预料到会直接受到攻击，所以才死得那么容易，而早上的人依旧没有出现。

“既然阁下不出现，那我们就离开了。”卢修斯说完，马上就往昨晚夜宿的地方走去。

西弗勒斯沉默得跟上，他的同伴明显发现了什么，但既然卢修斯没有开口的意思，西弗勒斯也只能猜测刚才死去的男人是追捕者的先锋。至于那个强者，虽然不知道他为什么不出来，但显然卢修斯心里有数。

西弗勒斯花了十秒清理留宿的痕迹，快速饮下精力药剂，为接下来的逃亡做准备。  
“卢修斯，现在情况对我们不利。”西弗勒斯用严肃的口吻，试探的说道。“从西南方那条商业道撤退吧，……卢修斯!”西弗勒斯不敢相信卢修斯竟然会走神，要知道现在是根据卢修斯的判断在行动。

“不，走地下水道。”卢修斯回神后快速说道，他飞快收起手上的东西，开始准备防护用的炼金品。  
地下水道是两人都不敢随意探查的地方，黑暗而错综复杂的道路充斥各种奇形怪状的东西，稍有不慎就会搭上自己的性命。卢修斯选择从这条路撤退，意味着他们的敌人比地下水道更危险。  
西弗勒斯秉持信任也开始将身上的东西调整成以防护为主，他用缩小咒将枪械等威摄性跟使用时会发出声响的魔法物品收起，换上各种防护及少许攻击炼金品。

西弗勒斯手上做着逃亡的准备，同时不客气地直接询问。  
“为什么？”

“今天是我生日，有咒语可以在生日那天凭着血、姓名找到对方的位置!”卢修斯毫不犹豫肯定的回答。

那不是说今天敌人都可以追踪的到他们的位置!西弗勒斯对这个认知感到绝望，等等……

“你以前生日并没有，”  
“十一岁是古代的成年礼!”卢修斯打断西弗勒斯的话。“那时发明这个魔法就是为了找到失踪的孩子!”  
“为什么你之前没说这点!”西弗勒斯跑向最近的水沟盖时质问。  
“我忘了!”  
西弗勒斯被这句话气的想爆粗口，正好地方到了，他直接用粉身碎骨炸开水沟盖，露出通向里面的通道，跳了下去。  
“荧光闪烁!羽加迪姆勒维奥萨!”西弗勒斯快速打量下方，判断没危险后，就不再做其他清理工作。  
卢修斯紧接在他之后跳下。

卢修斯的判断没有出错，追捕的人总是跟随在附近，他们被敌人发现数次，更多时候侥幸擦身而过，幸好地下水道本身复杂的道路与危险给他们带来许多机会。

午夜十二点后，两人开始突破防线。在离开地下水道的接触战后，运气再次眷顾了他们，他们来到以前停留过得地方。

遵循以前准备好的退路，约凌晨四点时，两人终于甩脱追兵，抵达预留的安全点。

略去大大小小较为轻微的创伤，西弗勒斯一条手臂被粉身碎骨打中，并且光荣的丢了魔杖，卢修斯幸运一点只有大腿骨被打断，他们狼狈地坐倒在地，卢修斯死撑着用了一个探查咒，就软倒在地。

看到西弗勒斯想把伤口做一些基本处理，卢修斯有气无力地制止他。  
“明天再治吧，伤口放着不会死。”  
西弗勒斯露出假笑，狠狠压在卢修斯受伤的大腿上。  
“我清醒了!我真的清醒了!伤口越晚治疗越会留下后遗症!”卢修斯说着自己都不相信的鬼话，郁闷的发现西弗勒斯绝对是在趁机报复。

伤口受到重击，卢修斯完全清醒过来，注意到同伴放着伤口不管跑来治疗他的‘爱’，顿时发觉事态不妙，开始快速思考起来。

西弗勒斯边为卢修斯处理伤口，边嘲讽的开口。  
“真是盛大的生日庆典啊!卢修斯!” 

“这次是我的失误，我没有想到这个咒语。”卢修斯真诚的道歉。“我以为我的生日还要再晚些日子才到，你知道，我们从不浪费魔力在无意义的事情上。”  
“那下次我也不小心忘了什么好了。”西弗勒斯不接受这个解释，卢修斯的失误让他们面对巨大的危险，本来可以轻松避过的危险。现在西弗勒斯已经开始考虑与卢修斯拆伙的可能，既然卢修斯能不小心一次，谁知道他会不会不小心第二次。  
“抱歉。”卢修斯再次道歉。“我确实没考虑到这个可能，……我以为他们至少会尊重死者。”

“自己说清楚，别跟我玩你问我答的游戏。”

“这个咒语实施需要用到被追踪人的血、完整的姓名、以及先祖的骨头。” 卢修斯像是联想什么事情，语气有些低沉，“……还需要用魔药来配合，材料有曼德拉草、荨麻……，抱歉，我记不太清楚。”卢修斯勉强笑了笑，“或许你对这个魔药配方有兴趣？我晚点找给你看。”

西弗勒斯这次没有响应，但他治疗的动作轻柔了不少。  
直到处理完伤口，递给卢修斯一瓶魔药后，西弗勒斯仍然未发一语，他看起来不像是在生气，反而像在思考什么。

这样的情况出乎卢修斯意料，他小心试探道:“我帮你处理伤口？”

西弗勒斯顿了顿，默认了。

卢修斯了解这代表同伴不怪罪他的意思。卢修斯边帮西弗勒斯处理着伤口，边思考同伴奇怪的反应，毫无头绪下，最后卢修斯只能默默将这件事记在心里。

等西弗勒斯饮下治疗魔药后，才像什么都没发生似的对卢修斯说道:“那个配方以后在给我吧。”

这是接受道歉的意思，也表示这件事彻底翻篇。

或许是因为刚刚的治疗，两人反而没有马上入睡，在卢修斯意识逐渐有些模糊时，西弗勒斯突然询问。  
“对了，你是怎么发现今天是你生日的。”  
“啊。”卢修斯语气含糊。“早上收到霍格沃茨的入学通知。”他停顿一下。“就是把我们惊醒的魔法波动。”

西弗勒斯拚着睡意施了一个警戒咒后，怀着复杂的心情沉沉睡去。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯:道个歉，诉个苦(祖坟被挖)，解释咒语的偏门，最后送道歉礼物。完美!  
西弗勒斯:喔，我原谅你了。(开始想其他事情)


	2. 来自霍格沃茨的危机

西弗勒斯毫不意外的发现他们睡了整整一天。

或许本来要更久的，西弗勒斯面无表情地看着刚才他差点杀掉，现在正在他面前龇牙裂嘴的猫，难以相信现在世上竟然还存在这种生物。  
不……果然是不可能存在的。  
看着猫远去的速度，西弗勒斯不禁庆幸自己的警觉，不过在他看见依旧睡得安稳的卢修斯时，发现自己该庆幸的是昨晚施的警戒咒。  
这是一个不知道该高兴还是悲伤的发现。

在以暴力的方法叫醒卢修斯后，他们快速的离开这里，最后停在菲特尔沃思，至少路标是这么写的。  
然后在西弗勒斯好奇的目光下，卢修斯拿出了霍格沃茨入学函。  
信的背面印着霍格沃茨校徽，正面则写着欢迎词，大致的意思是:校长邓不利多邀请你来读书，请依照信件指示自行前往，逾时不候喔，亲~ (此为西弗勒斯的翻译)

“没想到现在霍格沃茨还找得到我们的位置。”卢修斯浏览手中的就学邀请，羊皮纸散发一股特有的膻气，混和墨水淡雅的檀香。

“血脉追踪、魔力波动、制约、……，这些法阵想必隐藏的很周密，不毁坏的可能性本来就很大。”西弗勒斯淡淡地说道。

“我以为霍格沃茨会覆灭，或至少受到严重的打击。”卢修斯收起手中的信。“毕竟巫师界混乱时霍格沃茨是受到最严重攻击的地方之一。”

“破坏却不一定有你想象中的那么严重，有人攻击，自然有人会应对。”主要是邓不利多在保护那里，西弗勒斯含糊带过这个巫师界都知道的事情。

“的确，霍格沃茨不是私人财产。”卢修斯的语气听起来颇感失望。  
西弗勒斯心里自动接续卢修斯隐藏的话语:马尔福家都覆灭了，霍格沃茨竟然好好的，而且看起来没受到大伤害!？真是太……西弗勒斯停下自己发散的思维。  
卢修斯没有察觉到对方得恍神，严肃的道。“现在的问题是，要不要去读书。”

卢修斯并不知道，西弗勒斯对他的了解远比他以为的深刻。

西弗勒斯知道，为了复兴马尔福家族，卢修斯一定会选择去霍格沃茨读书。  
所以，毫无疑问，这个问题是对他的试探。  
但是西弗勒斯•斯内普其实没必要去霍格沃茨。

西弗勒斯重复在心里默念:是的，他并不需要去霍格沃茨，不是吗？

西弗勒斯忽略心里不舒服的感觉，没好气地回答卢修斯的问题，“需要人的指导，需要一个休息的地方，需要有安稳的环境认识其他人，你说呢？”

事情如卢修斯希望的一样发展，但一丝不协调感让卢修斯没有马上响应。  
西弗勒斯已经表达也想去霍格沃茨读书的态度，接下来自己应该顺其自然的赞同，然后定下来这件事。  
但卢修斯感觉有什么地方不对劲，这代表有矛盾点潜藏在过往的记忆里。

西弗勒斯正在用黑色的眼眸定定地看着他，无声地催促他说点什么，赞成或反对，表达出自己的意见。  
卢修斯没有找出不对劲的地方，但他没有忽略自己的直觉。  
卢修斯微微皱起眉，用困惑的语气询问，“西弗勒斯，你心情不好？”  
西弗勒斯下意识地反驳:“我才没有!”  
卢修斯:“但你的语气听起来不太开心……”  
西弗勒斯:“那是你的错觉!”  
两人就这么拌起嘴来。

卢修斯最后无奈的认输。“好，你没有生气。”  
“……”西弗勒斯无言，总感觉自己输了。

神奇的是，西弗勒斯心里压抑情绪在这无聊的拌嘴中消散了。  
而就在这刻，西弗勒斯意识到，或许他以后再也遇不到这种同伴，仅仅是毫无意义的对话就能影响他的情绪。他跟卢修斯相遇的时机太过凑巧，让他们能有长时间相处的机会，而与卢修斯相处的愉快(西弗勒斯心情复杂的承认这点)，让他默认在事情结束后与卢修斯在末世相伴而行。

但同时西弗勒斯也了解，两人掩藏在平静下不可调和的矛盾，如果他选择去霍格沃茨，势必会将这些摆到明面上。还不如现在分开，给彼此留下一段美好的回忆。

一时间，西弗勒斯心里复杂极了。

最后，西弗勒斯转移话题，“先看看前往霍格沃茨的方法吧。”   
卢修斯没有反对，他重新拿出信，摊开信纸露出霍格沃茨的指示，一个指路的魔法阵。  
“霍格沃茨被破坏到只能制作这种魔法阵吗？”西弗勒斯看着只有一个箭头和写着距离目标的公里数，有点不敢置信。“霍格沃茨真的是要邀请你去读书？”  
“……这大概是为了隐藏位置。”鉴于想去霍格沃茨的目标，卢修斯憋出一句解释。

为了确定指定地点的大致位置，西弗勒斯与卢修斯拿着地图跑了几个地点，再将不同地点测到的方位在地图上画线，最后得到的位置大概在英格兰北部。  
这个结论让两人心情十分复杂。

“霍格沃茨还真看得起你啊。”西弗勒斯面无表情淡淡的感叹。  
卢修斯迟疑一会儿，抑制住想跟着吐槽的冲动，真诚地看着对方。“其实霍格沃茨的人应该不知道我在这里。”  
言下之意，霍格沃茨预料卢修斯应该在苏格兰躲藏，而不是跑到英格兰南部，因此在霍格沃茨看来这是一个挺轻松就能达成的旅途，最多小心一点。  
西弗勒斯曾亲身经历过这段转移旅程，当时他和卢修斯讨论后决定离开巫师界，往英国南方前进，而事实证明这是个挺明智的选择，证据就是现在他和卢修斯还有时间坐在这里讨论，而不是时刻不敢停下；另一个证明是当他们的敌人能定位他们的位置时，两人还有机会逃出来。一切都是因为英国南部是一个比较不受战争波及与阻断巫师界势力的地方。  
“问题是现在我们要穿过一整个英格兰!一整个!”西弗勒斯强调。“而且我没记错的话，中部那里斗的厉害，我们好不容易才穿过那里!”  
卢修斯冷静的补充。“顺便把追杀我们的人甩了。”  
“这不是重点!”  
卢修斯:“……我的意思是我们熟悉那边的情况，再走一次并不困难。”  
“是你，却不是我。”西弗勒斯认真地看着卢修斯的眼睛。“我是混血，霍格沃茨不一定会收我。”

这就是西弗勒斯不对劲的原因吗？  
确实，因为巫师与麻瓜互相仇视，混血在两方都备受质疑。如果西弗勒斯想在霍格沃茨读书，就必须解决这个问题，或让机会大一点。  
至少西弗勒斯愿意去霍格沃茨了，卢修斯脑中飞快闪过自己都没注意到的感叹后，认真思索着解决方法。

西弗勒斯观察卢修斯的表情，意识到卢修斯不在意他混血的身分，他顿时了解卢修斯已经对他的背景有了推测与猜想，并做好接受的准备。  
这个认知让西弗勒斯感觉十分微妙，但确实作为最后一根稻草，让西弗勒斯做出了另一个决定。

“卢修斯。”西弗勒斯突然开口，打断了卢修斯的思考。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“你有想去霍格沃茨读书吗？”西弗勒斯不动声色得询问。

听到问题的瞬间，卢修斯便感觉不对，他根本还没回答上一个问题，西弗勒斯为什么突然询问新的问题。  
但从另一个角度来看，西弗勒斯新的疑问非常关键，如果卢修斯不去霍格沃茨读书，那确实没必要讨论下去了。

对卢修斯而言，霍格沃茨是必须去的地方，同时他也希望西弗勒斯能去霍格沃茨读书。  
但卢修斯没有马上说出显而易见的答案，今天的谈话总让他觉得不对劲，他摸不清西弗勒斯到底在想什么。  
卢修斯飞快推测西弗勒斯的想法，真的想不到的话，或许只能再次拖延时间。

“卢修斯，你有要去霍格沃茨读书吗。”西弗勒斯再次问道，虽然是在询问，西弗勒斯却使用肯定的语气，像是已经知道卢修斯的答案。

当西弗勒斯再次问出相同的问题时，卢修斯立刻明白他必须回答这个问题，同时也注意到西弗勒斯的语气。  
西弗勒斯的意思是知道他想要去霍格沃茨吗？卢修斯又想到刚刚提到混血的问题，不确定的猜测西弗勒斯是不是希望自己保证什么？

卢修斯脑中充斥各式各样的想法，两人一时间陷入沉默。

在难熬的氛围中，一段回忆突然在卢修斯的脑海浮现。

那是马尔福家覆灭前夕，本来准备好的退路却失去了效果。卢修斯望着正在燃烧的壁炉，心里一片死寂。  
‘有谁是可以信任的吗？’卢修斯最终没有说出那个名字，只是茫然的询问父亲阿布拉克萨斯。  
阿布拉克萨斯没有马上回答——或许那时父亲已经意识到什么。他们一起望着跳耀的火焰，哔啵哔啵的声音在寂静的客厅回响着，良久后，父亲才一字一句开口:‘卢修斯，这必须由你自己判断。不过，我给你一个忠告。’父亲缓慢地说着，像是想将这些字句烙印在自己心底，‘想要得到什么，就必须先付出什么。’

卢修斯不知道为什么想起这段话，这似乎跟现在的情况毫无关联，只是卢修斯突然有一股冲动，一种直接表达心里想法的冲动。  
“我必须重建马尔福家，我必须去霍格沃茨，我想和你一起去。”

“……，什么啊。”

西弗勒斯从来没想过卢修斯会说出人生目标，卢修斯等同于述说他选择了注定艰辛的未来，而这个未来会影响到西弗勒斯——如果西弗勒斯选择与卢修斯继续同行。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯(默默挖坑):等卢修斯说想去霍格沃茨读书，我就说没兴趣，顺理成章结束同伴关系。  
卢修斯(感觉不对):先打个感情牌拖延时间。  
西弗勒斯(感情牌发挥效用):我再想想。  
西弗勒斯(纠结中):再试探一下。  
卢修斯(接招):我已深思熟虑  
西弗勒斯(认输):其实去霍格沃茨也没关系。


	3. 计划

“去英国北部的路线需要仔细思考。”西弗勒斯打破沉寂的氛围，他没有直接说出肯定的答案，用这句话侧面表达了同意。  
“那将时间订为十分钟吧。”卢修斯如此说道，虽然不知道西弗勒斯得到什么答案，但这个结果是卢修斯想要的。

十分钟后，两人开始讨论路线。

卢修斯率先开口:“我建议按照我们过来的路线回去，现在距离我们离开的时间没有很久，路上的情况不会改变太多，还可以顺便解决你的问题。”  
西弗勒斯愣了一瞬，随即明白卢修斯的意思。“你想到怎么让霍格沃茨接受我了？”  
“一个简单的方法，杀了麻瓜的重要人物。”  
“你疯了吗!”西弗勒斯简直不敢相信这话是卢修斯说的。“现在可不是末日前，所有普通人都知道巫师的存在，领袖身边都有重重保护，说真的，我们可能连他们的面都见不到。”  
“还是有机会的。”卢修斯冷静的述说。“因为我们还是孩子，麻瓜会认为我们能力有限，当然确切计划还需要讨论。而暗杀后只要离开麻瓜聚集处，我们就可以用门钥匙逃脱。”

“撤退后该怎么办，你要怎么处理对未来的影响？ ”西弗勒斯质疑。“我们会成为‘众所皆知’的人物。” 西弗勒斯故意在众所皆知四个字上用了重音。  
“这未必不是坏事。”卢修斯有条理的解释。“马尔福家族只剩下我一个人，但我却拥有大量资源，更糟的是‘全英国’都知道这件事，如果我暗杀成功就证明了我的实力，能少掉很多麻烦。至于你，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯意味深长的说，“如果我没猜错，你曾经杀过很多巫师吧？所以才会认为霍格沃茨不会接受你。”  
西弗勒斯久违的面对触及过去的问题，感到生理上的不适，但他没有否认，只是用嘲讽地口吻说道。“全部的物种里，我杀最少的是变异动物，其次是丧尸，而巫师跟普通人远远超过。”  
卢修斯有些诧异:“你难道不是四者都杀很多吗？”  
“……为什么你会这么认为？”  
“你对全部种族的弱点跟特性都很熟悉，我以为你是杀出来的。”卢修斯十分好奇真相，但他忍下追问的话语，重新拉回主题。“用麻瓜的重要人物当投名状，相信霍格沃茨会了解你的诚意。”

西弗勒斯没有响应，反而蛮横的说起其他事情:“我有另一个提议，我们去伦敦。”  
“伦敦!”卢修斯的声音有些尖锐，他完全不明白这个地方出现的意义，卢修斯努力压下口边的质疑，尽量平静的询问:“为什么？”

“伦敦是我的出生地。”像是知道卢修斯的不满，西弗勒斯快速说道。“在末世后的两年，我都待在伦敦，而地理环境不会改变太多。”说完最重要的论点，西弗勒斯放慢语速，平静而冷漠地陈述。“很多人认为伦敦是英国最混乱的地方，也是最容易死亡的地方，人们传言伦敦是众多势力混杂的地区，但我认为这个说法并不准确。”  
西弗勒斯黑色的双眼寂然而空洞，他的声音没有参杂丝毫感情:“伦敦是所有被排挤势力的汇聚之处，我不否认伦敦内有两大势力的影子，但影子永远不会站到台面上，伦敦永远不会欢迎巫师势力跟普通人势力。”

说完这段话，西弗勒斯停顿一下后，才继续说道:“情势不明，资料不足，我想霍格沃茨会喜欢伦敦的情报。而重建马尔福家族最重要的是巫师界的关注，其他势力的注重未必会带来好处。相信伦敦的数据足以让巫师界重视你，却不会被其他势力注意到。……至于我做为帮助你的人，应该能换来一份入学许可，虽然霍格沃茨不会信任我，但我并不在意这个。”

西弗勒斯再次停顿，留下一段时间让卢修斯思考后，才认真的保证:“不用担心我离开两年后无法掌握伦敦的情况，只要几个大势力还在战争，就没有空去处理伦敦。很多人认为伦敦的危险来自没有规则的混乱，但其实要在伦敦生存还是有很多方法，其中一个是联合合作，我那时就是靠这个方法活下来的，这次我也会藉助这层合作关系。不用担心我以前在伦敦合作的人不帮忙，这种联合合作的维系主要是依靠交情往来，而那时我在其中的角色是医生，他们欠我很大的人情。”

西弗勒斯表达完想法，沉默等卢修斯响应。

出乎西弗勒斯意料，卢修斯迟迟没有言语，西弗勒斯看着卢修斯闪烁不定的灰蓝色眼眸，又迟疑一会儿后，才说出另一个说服点。  
“伦敦有一个通往苏格兰的传送阵，我曾经使用过。”

伦敦，黑暗之地，死亡地带。  
伦敦大动乱后留在伦敦的人，是疯子、是狂人、是不可理喻之人、是……非常厉害的人。  
卢修斯理应警惕，他曾听父亲提过很多从伦敦出来的人做过的事情，背叛自己的种族、编造虚假的信息、……，伦敦人可以做出任何荒谬的事情。  
卢修斯应该尽量和平的结束同伴关系，让彼此维持在适当的位置，未来继续不触及过去的交流。

很简单，一个双面镜就可以解决，卢修斯知道西弗勒斯会同意……  
——我真的了解西弗勒斯吗？

卢修斯仔细回想一年多以来的相处，肯定了自己的推断。  
——西弗勒斯会同意和平分开，他不会因为自己选择放弃而愤怒。

西弗勒斯是在对自己演戏吗？  
——不是，一年多以来自己没有察觉到违和的地方。

西弗勒斯提议去伦敦的目的？  
——解决霍格沃茨入学问题、处理私事、……交代过去。

当卢修斯询问西弗勒斯是否前往霍格沃茨，西弗勒斯表明没有霍格沃茨入学函开始，卢修斯注定会成为西弗勒斯的保证人。

但两人以前会交换资料、分析情势、研究知识，却都默契地避免谈到过去，彼此只能从相处的过程推测对方的背景。  
他们是很好的同行者，却不是交心的朋友。

在这样的情况下，卢修斯绝对不会担任保证人。  
所以当两人决定前往霍格沃茨时，就等同于默认这将会是一段互相交底的旅程。

伦敦是西弗勒斯交付的答案，同时也是一份信任考验。

卢修斯认为自己应该感到不安，应该冷漠的分析得到的信息。  
但一股奇妙的情绪干扰着卢修斯，它从心中蔓延，缓慢而坚定地扩散至全身，渐渐满溢出身外，让卢修斯几乎克制不住想表达什么，完全不像疼痛可以轻易忽略。  
卢修斯甚至不由自主的沉溺在这股情绪中，再再留恋品味，所有的一切彷佛变得虚幻而轻盈。这溺毙人心的情绪，卢修斯隐约感到熟悉，像是很久以前曾拥有过。

在难以描述情感的环绕中，卢修斯细细回想着与西弗勒斯的相遇、磨合与相伴。父亲的死亡、巫师界里永无止尽的追杀、麻瓜势力里的伪装与躲藏、知识的学习与研究、……。  
沉浸在彷佛无止尽的记忆里，卢修斯突然了悟，这一年多以来的回忆永远不可能被复制、永远不可能被其他人取代。

卢修斯•马尔福在意西弗勒斯•斯内普，无关利益。

而凭借这些日子的相处，卢修斯愿意相信西弗勒斯。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯:方案A，暗杀。  
西弗勒斯:不行!绝对不行!

西弗勒斯:不能直接说我已经接触过伦敦的人，不想说其实是我母亲在伦敦当医生，……都不能提。看来只能讲重点，模糊细节了。  
卢修斯(迷之感动):西弗勒斯终于愿意讲他的过去了!(鬼知道我为了这刻准备多久)  
西弗勒斯:你还在吗？(你就没有想问的吗？)


	4. 混乱的伦敦

卢修斯比西弗勒斯预测的还要早同意去伦敦，甚至没有提出疑问。

西弗勒斯压下疑惑，在开车前往伦敦的路途上，他开始讲一些禁忌。“绝对不能将视线停留在人上超过两秒钟，不要多管闲事，在到达安全地点前永远不要停下来。”  
卢修斯用飘浮咒暂时移开阻挡在前方的车子，他边注意着路况，边询问道。“这不是一般的通则吗？”  
“是的。”西弗勒斯赞同。“只是在伦敦违反的后果很严重。如果是外面世界，一般对方只会警惕，处理好就没事了。但在伦敦的话，人们会直接攻击。”  
卢修斯表达自己的理解:“你的意思是伦敦通常以打斗当作开头？”  
“没错。”西弗勒斯满意地说道。“不知道这些的人将会面临无止尽的打斗，另外伦敦的人常常跨种族合作，这也是外面的人在伦敦容易死去的主要原因之一。”

卢修斯惊愕于西弗勒斯说的种族合作，巫师跟麻瓜可以合作？卢修斯想到英格兰北部的激烈纷争，两方仇恨扭曲的脸让他无法想象彼此友好相处的模样。卢修斯又回想起自己在麻瓜界完成的交易，尝试将回忆中自己的长袖长裤替换成长袍，但他回忆里本来还算温和的麻瓜立刻露出厌恶的嘴脸，毫不犹豫拿起武器攻击。  
卢修斯知道西弗勒斯指的是真正意义上的合作，巫师的魔法与麻瓜的枪枝互相配合，双方肯定知道对方的身分。  
卢修斯忽略荒谬的感觉，分析促使双方合作的原因，是因为外在压力吗？强大的敌人迫使两方联合；还是因势而导？双方在联合后不好方开；……或许只是不在乎？纯粹是伦敦人的奇妙思维。  
卢修斯强迫自己转换思维。为什么西弗勒斯在讨论计划时没有提出这点？这件事太过重要，西弗勒斯不可能故意隐藏这块来增加说服机率，当然也不可能是忘了说。  
——这件事非常重要，所以自己同意去伦敦后，西弗勒斯才愿意提起。

卢修斯重新回想讨论时的对话，西弗勒斯在伦敦大动乱后没有离开，他熟悉伦敦的事情，他认为伦敦的情况与外面传言有所偏差。  
‘伦敦是被排挤势力的汇集之处。’  
被排挤的势力。卢修斯仔细咀嚼这句话，隐约抓到了什么。

“跨种族合作是因为不在乎吗？”卢修斯小心思索后，选择这么询问。  
“可以这样解释。”西弗勒斯用飘浮咒移动泥土填补路上的坑洞后，淡淡地回答。  
这不是卢修斯希望的反应，于是他接着询问:“是因为历史因素吗？”

西弗勒斯冷淡的瞥了他一眼，像是洞悉了卢修斯的想法，但下一秒西弗勒斯重新将视线移回前方，平静地讲述。  
“你想过混血的处境吗？不，这个词不够精准，应该说，你想过混和家庭的处境吗？”西弗勒斯看着马路外奼紫嫣红的植物，它们疯狂生长着、纠缠着，拚命争夺方寸之地，众多淡浓色彩的迭合呈现一副色彩缤纷的画作。末世是它的作者，而自然完善了它。  
“巫师与麻瓜组成的家庭生存不易？”卢修斯谨慎回道。

西弗勒斯淡淡述说经历的事实:“一开始没那么严重，可是随着巫师跟普通人的冲突加剧，两方都容不下混和家庭。”  
“巫师界有三分之二的人是混血，五十分之一的巫师跟麻瓜结婚。”卢修斯委婉地反驳，就算是厌恶麻瓜的神秘人，也没对混和家庭赶尽杀绝。

如果不算苛刻的约束跟卑贱的地位，西弗勒斯不想争辩各执一方的观点，于是他说:“或许混和家庭在巫师界生活的很好吧，但在伦敦就没那么好运了。”西弗勒斯斟酌词语，描述起卢修斯知道的事情。“一开始的手段温和，只是要求人们选择各自的世界，如果有孩子，建议有魔力的归巫师界，没有魔力的归普通人。”

卢修斯神情不自觉的冷淡，撤退协定，他不适的想，西弗勒斯当然在暗示这个。  
如果说有一件巫师跟麻瓜共同厌恶的事情，那就是末世后第八个月，魔法部与英国政府在伦敦签订的撤退协议，这也是两大势力最后签署的协议，在此之后大大小小的势力林立，人们不再服从过往的权威。

西弗勒斯冷硬的说道:“后来情况越来越糟糕，英国政府跟巫师界开始屠杀。”  
“这不合理。”卢修斯不客气地反驳，理由明显到懒的说明。  
“……两方的偏激份子开始屠杀。”西弗勒斯平淡的修改语句。“持续了一整个月。”

卢修斯沉默。

“然后英国政府跟魔法部回来了。”西弗勒斯以一种微妙的口吻说道。  
“如果有人将你的人生毁灭，再以救世主的身分出现，你会做什么？”西弗勒斯突然询问，他不等卢修斯开口，便接着回答。  
“什么都可以。”  
西弗勒斯像讲故事一样慢条斯理的说道。“伦敦人的响应很简单，引入丧尸与变异植物、邀请边缘势力。”  
“那是一段疯狂的时期。”西弗勒斯评价。“所有伦敦的人都联合起来，包括单一组合家庭，偏激份子可没放过他们。而政府跟魔法部大概没想过伦敦人会做出这种两败俱伤的事情，等他们回神时，已经来不及了。”

卢修斯突然意识到西弗勒斯说的跨种族合作不单指巫师跟麻瓜，恐怕还有丧尸，或许还有变异植物？

“伦敦人亲手将家园推入地狱，伦敦从此成为混乱、危险的代名词，与其他种族合作成为一件再正常不过的事。”西弗勒斯平淡的说出结果。

卢修斯从来没听过这种说法，这就是伦敦人的想法吗？  
人们总是关注自己的不幸，忽略造成不幸的原因。  
撤退协议签订后有充裕的时间让住在伦敦的巫师与麻瓜离开，迟迟不离开的人就得为他们的选择付出代价。  
不过这件事的确非常重要，卢修斯平静的想，知道伦敦人的过去，他们荒谬的行为就不再是无迹可循。  
同时卢修斯意识到，这绝对不是西弗勒斯的想法。  
——被这段过去束缚的人，会深恨巫师界与麻瓜势力，更别说属于巫师界的霍格沃茨。

漫长的沉默后，卢修斯转换话题，“那该怎么应对打斗呢？”  
“用出自己全部的实力，不必担心会激怒对方。”西弗勒斯注意着路况，使用魔法铲除阻挡汽车的事物。  
“有什么衍生的特殊的打法吗？”  
“有。”西弗勒斯肯定说道。“但我毕竟离开伦敦两年，作战方法一定改变很多。”  
卢修斯了解西弗勒斯的意思是让自己先推测，以免思维受到局限。

两人轮流开车，约略三小时换一次班，两天后确定已经甩脱敌人。  
在这之后，卢修斯开始与西弗勒斯讨论在伦敦可能遇到的手段及应对。  
隔天，西弗勒斯花费一整天制作魔药，卢修斯则分配到采集的工作，并继续完善计划。  
又过了一天，用路牌对照地图后，两人弃车步行，小心注意自己的体力及魔力。

走在残破的水泥路上，西弗勒斯看到视野尽头隐约出现的三面旗子，虽然在夕阳下看不清上面的图案，但他知道，伦敦到了。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯:他以前从来没想过我是从伦敦出来的。  
卢修斯:对啊……我为什么没发现？


	5. 隐晦的疯狂

休息过后，两人缓慢地往伦敦走去。

卢修斯逐渐看清被西弗勒斯称为伦敦边界的三面旗子。  
最左边的是英国国旗，红色的叉与十字即使在夕阳下也异常醒目，背景的蓝色却彷佛融入天空似的模糊，而白色则完全看不到了；中间是一面血色旗子，通体暗红，没有多余的装饰；最右边的旗子图案不断的变换着，先是出现一只正在飞翔的猫头鹰，不久改变成一个老人，而后又变换成绘有四头动物的校徽。  
走近一些后，插着旗子的房屋便清晰起来，英国国旗下的房子以木头建成，倾斜的屋顶，旁边好像开了一扇小窗，整体给人的感觉像是一座休闲小屋。血色旗子下的房屋不知道是用什么材料建成的，颜色惨白，本能让人感到不适。至于最右边的房子，……卢修斯只能说很有特色，让人一眼就能看出是巫师界。

暗含讽刺的地标，西弗勒斯抑郁的想，已经不合时宜的笑话。  
“这三个旗子分别对应三股势力。”出乎卢修斯意料，西弗勒斯突然开口说话，语调诡异的轻快。“右边的就不用猜了，左边是英国政府也很明显，猜猜看，中间是哪股势力？”  
摸不清怎么回事，卢修斯配合的假装思索。  
“大概是……”卢修斯故意拉长语气。“丧尸吧。”  
“正确答案!我就不说恭喜了。”西弗勒斯维持轻快的氛围，但已经后悔提起这个话题，在这个随时警惕的时刻，自己竟然试图让卢修斯一起不痛快。  
“为什么这三面旗子会成为边界呢？”卢修斯顺着话题询问。  
西弗勒斯看着距离越来越近的旗子，知道不能现在让卢修斯知道真相。“这个故事等我们到达伦敦安全地点再说。”西弗勒斯暗示话题结束。“这样比较有感觉。”  
“我对此抱有期待。”卢修斯温和的回复。

经过旗子时，西弗勒斯指示:“我们直接过去，不用理会那三栋房屋。”  
卢修斯走过丧尸与巫师的房屋中间时，巫师的旗子正好停留在刚刚见到的老人上，这次卢修斯看的清楚，老人是巫师界代表人物默林。而丧尸的旗子暗红的诡异，让人心里发毛，卢修斯不禁暗自猜测染色使用的颜料。  
卢修斯试图观察旗子下方房屋的内部布置，但屋子大概被施加了咒语，就算大门敞开，卢修斯也只看到一片漆黑。  
没有人阻拦，两人安静得穿过三栋房屋，走进真正的战场——伦敦。

一开始没有人影，只有脚下的垃圾及没有被植物覆盖的水泥路昭示此处使用的频繁。西弗勒斯无声的走在这片待过九年的土地，杂乱的情绪无法控制的涌上，但他控制自己仔细观察周围的动静，把没有意义的情感排除。  
除了风穿过房屋时发出的飒飒声外，西弗勒斯只听见轻微的呼吸声，夕阳已渐渐落下，黑暗的阴影逼近，四周的景物蒙上一层灰暗。伦敦的房子越来越密集，却都像是被岁月侵蚀残破不堪的老宅，西弗勒斯知道这里曾经发生争斗，后来人们也没有修复的意思。  
两人没有发出任何声响，气氛却逐渐凝重起来，西弗勒斯计算如果经过旗子时使用盔甲护身咒语会消失的时间，大概还有三分钟。

战斗突如其来。  
西弗勒斯闪过突然出现的子弹，狙击枪在发射前没有丝毫声息。他没时间察看卢修斯的情况，借着一秒的时间为自己重新施展无声的盔甲护身，同时纵身跳起，躲过脚下窜出的藤蔓。  
藤蔓往两侧延伸，上面满是锐利的倒钩，西弗勒斯将准备好的肉块以变形咒转换成人的形状丢往前方，同时藉由这股力量的往上方跳去。下一刻人形物体阻挡了再次飞来的子弹，并被子弹冲击的力道反退回西弗勒斯原本停留的位子，与急速延伸的藤蔓碰触在一起，下一秒人形物体便被藤蔓拖往地底，而人形物体被藤蔓带往地底的最后一秒变回了肉块。  
西弗勒斯落地后没有往身侧退去，而是停留在藤蔓缩回后的地方，并拿出枪对准卢修斯的方向。  
一把长剑正往后疾射挡住了变异狗的进攻，卢修斯则用切割咒打往身前的丧尸，同时手快速往丧尸的心脏探去，看起来像是要以伤换伤。  
看到这一幕的下一刻，西弗勒斯开了枪。

“可以停止了吗。”西弗勒斯冷漠的将被控制的男人手脚关节脱臼，并施加防止咬舌的魔法。  
“休战。”一位中年女子判断战况后，下达指令。  
西弗勒斯手中的人质不再挣扎，正与卢修斯对峙的变异动物停下攻击，而被砍头的丧尸停止身体向头颅爬去的举动，至于那株变异植物，从缩回去后就没出现过。

女子又看了周围一圈后，平静的开口。“西弗勒斯，好久不见。”  
“洁西卡医生，好久不见。”西弗勒斯看似礼貌地回应。  
“我没看到艾琳。”洁西卡像是单纯询问很久未见的朋友。  
“母亲一年半前就死啦。”西弗勒斯面无表情地说。“她一直很想念你们。”  
洁西卡停顿了一下，才继续询问。“我很好奇你对战斗的判断。”  
“你想知道哪方面呢？”西弗勒斯故意加重语气。“洁西卡医生？”  
洁西卡没有理会西弗勒斯的讽刺，她看似随意地问。“那就从一开始好了，你是怎么躲过狙击枪的？”  
“当然是直觉。”西弗勒斯懒散的回答。“我可没有管道得知埋伏地点。”

洁西卡沉默的看着他，西弗勒斯不甘愿的再次开口。  
“好吧，好吧。我计算魔法的维持时间，判断你们大概会在什么时候攻击。”  
“还有呢？”  
“你问的真是透彻。”西弗勒斯讽刺的说。“地形判断，环境熟悉度，无非就这些，你到底想知道什么？”  
洁西卡:“你拿了什么品种的肉类？”  
“秘密。”西弗勒斯漫不经心回答。“反正对变异植物有好处。”  
洁西卡思索一会儿。  
“最后一个问题，希望你认真回答。”她说。“为什么你选择向狙击手开枪。”  
西弗勒斯以一种微妙的眼神打量她，过一会才说道。“因为没有交情啊。”西弗勒斯缓慢的述说。“狙击手一人，枪手一人，两人都不会魔法，变异植物一株，变异动物一个，丧尸一个，刚好五个势力维持平衡。”  
“那块肉足够表达我对变异植物没有恶意。而我曾与智慧丧尸交流，我想丧尸也清楚我对他们没有威胁。至于原伦敦住民，”西弗勒斯停顿一下，诚实的说。“我没想到来的人是你。”  
洁西卡对西弗勒斯的指涉没有反应，而是说。“看来你的朋友打算制服变异动物。”  
“没错。”西弗勒斯乖巧的回答。“洁西卡医生，还有什么问题吗？”

洁西卡迟疑一会儿后，叹气。“算了。”  
她看了沉默的卢修斯一眼，平静的说道。“你们只能待两天。”  
“没问题。”  
西弗勒斯友善的将人质的关节接回，并撤掉魔法。  
卢修斯缓慢小心地退回西弗勒斯身侧，同时狙击手也回到妇女身旁。  
洁西卡将丧尸的头接回身体，不到一秒的时间，丧尸便若无其事地站起。

洁西卡看了天空一眼。  
“离换班大概还有一小时，到时候我再带你们回去。”

[小剧场]  
其他人:看来洁西卡跟斯内普私下关系不好。  
卢修斯:西弗勒斯怎么一副要搞事的态度？  
西弗勒斯:抑郁


	6. 聊天

七人，或者说四个人一动物一植物和一丧尸，目前集合在一个废弃房屋里。  
在洁西卡对卢修斯解释如果从这个方向进入伦敦会有人进行通知后，七个智慧生物便保持安全距离坐下来打算好好聊聊。

卢修斯挺好奇植物与动物要怎么与众人交流，这个问题马上就得到解答。  
“会摄魂取念吗？”洁西卡问卢修斯。  
“会，女士。”卢修斯礼貌地回答，或许自己应该好奇麻瓜要怎么与动植物交谈。  
“先自我介绍吧。”洁西卡身为两方都熟识的人理所当然地开头。  
“我是洁西卡•霍利斯。”  
“西弗勒斯•斯内普，有些人应该听说过我。”西弗勒斯友善的朝坐在身旁的丧尸点头致意。  
身为客人，卢修斯也先介绍自己。“我是卢修斯•马尔福。”  
“摩森•飞普利。”担任狙击手的男子冷冷地说。  
“我叫尔林。”丧尸尔林的声音平板单调，就像是钢琴不断弹奏同一音调，令人感到毛骨悚然。  
“狗的名字叫汪，植物没有名字，先称为植物。”尔林呆滞地替剩下两者述说。  
“既然介绍完了，那就直接进入正题吧。” 飞普利抬起眼，充满恶意地瞪着西弗勒斯。  
“小子，你准备怎么补偿我。”

西弗勒斯立刻猜测自己遇到自我中心者，这种人在末世前通常是罪犯、强盗等违法乱纪的人，或是因末世而完全背弃以往的价值观，个性通常随心所欲，完全凭借自己的心情。  
这样的人要不死了，不然大多是强者，而且通常还有些脑子。如果得罪，他不一定会马上报复，但一定会牢记在心，随时准备推你一把。  
暗叹自己的霉运，在短暂的思考后，西弗勒斯冷冷地开口。  
“没人跟你说过，不要得罪医生吗？”  
看着对方惊愕的表情，西弗勒斯用虚伪的语气表示同情。“看来你是新来的，不知道这点情有可原，但打斗后，你就没有任何怀疑？”  
飞普利惊骇的发现自己完全动不了，空间像是有生命般压迫着全身。更恐怖的是，空气彷佛被人掌控占有，飞普利本想用呼吸减缓压力，但流进体内的气体只带来异物入侵得痛苦。  
西弗勒斯的声音好像从远方传来，微弱而含糊，摩森飞普利却奇异的每个字句都听得清清楚楚。  
“我可不是透支潜力来强行提升魔力，而是由献祭魔法获得大量提升。”西弗勒斯轻蔑的嘲讽，“看来我现在的实力就赢过你了。”  
空间限制解除，飞普利大口地喘着气，贪餍呼吸着周围的空气，冷汗不停地从脸颊流下。  
“我不会接受任何逼迫。”西弗勒斯冷漠看着喘气的男人，突然转头看向身旁的丧尸。  
“尔森，萧现在还好吗？”  
“首领一切安好。”尔森呆滞地说。“恭喜你的实力更进一步，愿我们盟约长存。”

卢修斯不着痕迹观察众人，洁西卡霍利斯看起来十分错愕，但不知道想到什么，表情悲伤起来，汪跟植物对此没有任何反应。  
卢修斯瞄向西弗勒斯，正好对上一双漆黑的眼，接着注意到西弗勒斯的暗示。

西弗勒斯几乎将魔力耗尽，他竭力让自己看起来与刚才相同，不透露丝毫异样，但体虚的症状还是逐渐显现。幸好卢修斯及时接到暗示，隐讳地用魔法帮忙遮掩异状。  
西弗勒斯表面上不屑地看着飞普利，实际上却全神贯注观察对方的表情，他得由对方的细微反应判断接下来的应对。  
飞普利的呼吸逐渐平顺，西弗勒斯知道黄金期已过，而对方八成正藉此机会思考。  
他决定趁此做些更重要的事，向洁西卡表达感谢。  
洁西卡身为两方的交接人，刚才安排座位时不但没有把他和卢修斯分开，而且还将摩森飞普利安排到他的对面，这份情无论从哪方面来说都必须道谢。  
西弗勒斯看向斜对面，点头致意，正准备移开眼睛，洁西卡却冲着他眨了眨眼，然后看向飞普利。  
随着她的视线，西弗勒斯再也无法维持脸上的表情。

摩森•飞普利融化了。

“飞普利先生是魔法生物吗？”发现西弗勒斯一时无法反应过来，卢修斯打破寂静，主动开口。  
“据说是马形水怪。”洁西卡笑瞇瞇地回答。“不过大概是变异的。”  
飞普利低哑的声音传来。“你这小子果然变脸了，小孩子就该活泼点。”此时他刚恢复原样。  
西弗勒斯板着脸，眼睛呈现无机质的空洞，给人带来冷酷的感受。  
幸好在场有两人与他熟识。  
“别误会，西弗勒斯是不知道该有什么反应。”洁西卡对飞普利解释。

西弗勒斯花了十秒理清思绪。  
他看着摩森飞普利，伸出手。“刚才有得罪之处，请见谅。”  
大力晃动几下，两人回到原本的位子。  
“无趣的小孩。” 飞普利嘀咕，算是把刚才的事揭过去。

“满意了吗？”洁西卡恢复平淡的神情。  
“你真维护他啊。”飞普利懒洋洋地靠在墙壁上。“斯内普可以，他的朋友就照你说的好了。”  
“我知道分寸。”洁西卡冷淡回答，将询问的目光投向基本没说话的其他三个种族。  
“我的话一直有效。”尔森单调的声音响起。  
植物挥动藤蔓轻触西弗勒斯一下，汪则直接点头。

卢修斯早就习惯于怀疑与试探，但对伦敦的标准却完全没有丝毫头续。一场战斗，一个反应测试，这能看出什么？难道只是测验作战能力跟个性？基于西弗勒斯对伦敦的讲述，卢修斯否认这个猜测。  
卢修斯觉得介于此处的高死亡率，非常大的机率还有其他的试探，自己不能放松警惕。

接下来他们就像老朋友似的聊天，卢修斯发现除了不谈过去外各方面知识都有涉及，对于避讳不谈的地方很少，这点与外面完全不同。  
不可否认，这种模式让卢修斯学到了很多，或许这就是伦敦人实力高强的原因，他们不怕别人从自己身上学到什么，只是努力的充实自己。  
一个小时的时间，让卢修斯彻底了解为什么西弗勒斯会熟悉各种种族的弱点个性，他们借着谈天熟悉别人，也让别人熟悉自己。

[小剧场]  
洁西卡:为什么要提自己是医生？  
西弗勒斯:……之前没想到要使用传送阵。


	7. 性格缺陷

天际最后一道光落下，黑夜彻底垄罩伦敦，换班的人才姗姗来迟。  
那是只有人类和变异动物的组合，观看两者的亲密，西弗勒斯推测他们大概是从末世前就一起生活。  
简单的打招呼后，洁西卡带着西弗勒斯与卢修斯离开房屋。

“我今天第一次见到摩森•飞普利。”洁西卡快速小心地走在最前方，她的声音在寂静中显得格外响亮。  
西弗勒斯彷佛将全部的精力用在方才，他张了张嘴，终究什么也没说。

洁西卡自顾自地说了起来。  
“伦敦在你离开的两年发生了一些变化，变异魔法生物加入，大量原势力的离开，建立外围防线，成立……”她突然停顿，子弹射向一个废弃房屋门口。  
响亮的枪声鸣发的同时，西弗勒斯和卢修斯立刻进入备战状态，洁西卡射出的子弹并没有穿过肉体的闷响，而是直直越过毁损的大门。  
由于他们还未深入伦敦，四周依旧没有人迹，深夜静悄悄的，只有风吹过空隙时发出的飒飒声。  
卢修斯飞快观察周围的环境，这栋废弃房屋算是方圆十米内比较完整的，与周围完全破碎的瓦砾相较，至少还看得出房子的形状。

洁西卡等了三十秒后，小心地走进房屋，西弗勒斯毫不犹豫的紧跟在后。  
卢修斯略有迟疑，但还是跟上两者的脚步。  
约莫在客厅的位置，洁西卡停了下来。  
此处的水泥墙大概还有一米高，成人可以轻而易举从外面看到里面的情形。房间唯一的桌子断裂成四大一小的碎块，细小的木屑随微风飘扬在低空。四张完整还算干净的木椅唐突的伫立，在周围环境下显得格外违和。  
洁西卡坐上其中一个背向门口的木椅，西弗勒斯坐到她的对面，卢修斯则坐在西弗勒斯旁边。

卢修斯以为洁西卡会继续述说伦敦两年的改变，但洁西卡却认真的看着西弗勒斯。  
“西弗勒斯，好久不见。”  
“洁西卡，很高兴看到你。”  
卢修斯就此场景再结合前面的迹象，明白西弗勒斯和洁西卡关系很好，可以交付信任那种，看来两人之前微妙的不和只是伪装。

以开场白让卢修斯了解彼此的关系后，洁西卡率先开口，说出的内容却出乎外来者意料。  
“西弗勒斯，你处理事情的方式改变了。”洁西卡温和地说，不带任何指责意味。  
“或许。”西弗勒斯不情愿地承认，虽然不明白为什么洁西卡没有带自己和卢修斯回基地，但西弗勒斯相信洁西卡不会伤害他，也愿意顺着洁西卡的话语作出响应。  
“我只是选择最快结束的办法，”西弗勒斯知道洁西卡是指他处理摩森飞普利的应对，“过程确实引发了冲突，但根据我的魔药程度，我有这个资本。”

问题根本不是这个，洁西卡难过的想，透过强势的手段确实可以快速压制，但没有人能永远在冲突中占有优势，而斗争总会在心底留下仇恨的种子。

关于这点的分歧没办法短时间讨论出结果，洁西卡没有直接反驳，继续温柔的询问。  
“假如不用这个方法，你有其他解决问题的思路吗？”

西弗勒斯安静地看着她，脸上戴着末世后人们习惯的冷漠面具，洁西卡惊异的发现她看不出来西弗勒斯是在思考还是拒绝回答。身为斯内普家亲密的友人，洁西卡曾经能轻易看出西弗勒斯的情绪，这点在末日后都没有改变。……但现在洁西卡痛苦的发现她失去了这份熟悉，陌生感暗示着发生在西弗勒斯身上的苦痛。

——不该是这样的，西弗勒斯不该露出这样的表情。  
——她看了七年的孩子不该遭受这些。

意识到这点的瞬间，洁西卡绝望的像个孩子般祈求末日只是一场恶梦，她会玩笑地跟艾琳抱怨糟糕的梦境，在托比亚热情邀请她的斯内普家聚上，打趣因为她失误导致的死亡，西弗勒斯会坐在矮凳上，对她露出安静美好的微笑。

西弗勒斯正坐在木椅上，穿着黑色合身的长袖衣裤，他的脸苍白而粗糙，暗色的双眼平静的看着她，身高昭示了他的年龄，但没有人会把他当作孩子。

洁西卡收敛起发狂的思绪，明白西弗勒斯在无声地拒绝，她避开刚才的提问，温和的开始讲述。  
“你离开伦敦后，我尝试打听你的消息，但唯一不准确的消息是你在被人追杀。”洁西卡深吸一口气。“你认为可以被称为医生多久了？”  
西弗勒斯的眼睛飞快掠过一丝古怪的波动，但他这次老实回答洁西卡的询问。“在献祭魔法后，我的魔力变多也更容易控制后。”

“你有想找个地方安定下来吗？”洁西卡委婉地问道。  
西弗勒斯并不是第一次听到这个问题，类似的询问曾发生在很多场景，但当这句话从洁西卡口中滑出时，一股激烈的情绪骤然在西弗勒斯心底炸开，痛恨、厌烦、疲倦、……，混合的负面集合体。

——伦敦曾经是他的家，在父亲死去前。

“我该投靠那个势力呢？巫师界？普通人？还是伦敦？”如孩子向信任的大人寻求解答般，西弗勒斯身体微微前倾，轻易伪装出安心信赖的神情。  
话语落下的瞬间，西弗勒斯看到洁西卡脸颊抽搐一下，本来平静的眼里闪过不容忽略的痛苦。

“放轻松。”洁西卡柔声安抚着，西弗勒斯方才窥见的情绪彷佛只是幻觉。“我没有其他意思。”

“……抱歉。”这不是他回伦敦的目的，西弗勒斯自厌的想，表情重新恢复平静。“我觉得这样很好。”

洁西卡想要深入了解西弗勒斯的状况，奈何现在实在没有时间。  
洁西卡简单总结西弗勒斯这两年来的改变。外在方面除了作战的敏锐度提高，就是对魔药水平十分有自信，医生这个词在末世可不能随意自称。  
至于个性方面，西弗勒斯变得固执，敢于拚搏，这在洁西卡看来并不是好事，伦敦有太多人因为失去一切而无所畏惧。

洁西卡意识到谈论西弗勒斯本身情况的艰难，她放弃从这点切入正事的想法，转而直接陈述。  
“过不久全伦敦都会知道你自称医生的事情，不管他们是相信还是怀疑，一定会有人来找你医治。”她看着西弗勒斯，语气肯定明确。  
“伦敦一向是个疯狂的地方，为了治病的可能，我不确定他们会做出什么，你打算怎么处理。”

西弗勒斯没有马上回答，事情的发展出乎他的意料。  
“我警告过了啊。”西弗勒斯疑惑地说。“我说过不接受任何逼迫。”  
“口说无凭，眼见为实。”洁西卡反驳。  
“难道我表现得不够明确吗？在面对变异植物时我选择回到原来的位置，代表我敢赌；飞普利的试探我以暴力回复，说明我不在乎他的报复；最重要的是我和丧尸的盟约。这样不够清楚吗？”西弗勒斯困惑的问，他从来不敢小看伦敦，因此每个行为都认真地思考过。  
“一件事从不同的角度可以得出不同的结论。”这句话推翻西弗勒斯给出的理由。

一阵沉默后，西弗勒斯认真说道。  
“我明白了。”  
西弗勒斯低头拿出魔杖，轻轻抚摸着上头的纹路。  
“很抱歉给你们惹上麻烦，这件事我会处理。”

“关于你的建议，很抱歉我无法接受。”西弗勒斯抬起头时率先看向卢修斯，两人短暂视线交会后，西弗勒斯重新看着洁西卡。  
“我无法忍受投靠任何一个势力。”

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯:我曾经信任她……  
卢修斯:所以你不信任她？ (开场白是在逗我？)  
西弗勒斯:……不，我信任她。


	8. 谈判

当西弗勒斯坚定地看着他时，卢修斯意识到这就是西弗勒斯想告诉他的。  
——去霍格沃茨读书不代表我会投靠巫师界。  
卢修斯知道他与西弗勒斯之间存在隔阂，却第一次明确感觉到他们的距离如此巨大。  
如果西弗勒斯无法接受投靠势力，那为什么要答应去霍格沃茨。  
卢修斯感到混乱，却又觉得理所当然，或许是因为两人之间的关系早在一开始就凌乱不清。  
卢修斯能做的，只有接受事实，如同以往。

残破的房屋被众多人包围不过是十分钟后的事。  
西弗勒斯低垂着头，没有对人们熙攘的吵杂声做出任何反应。与他相反的，洁西卡森冷地盯着外面的人群。  
又过了三十分钟，世界突然恢复寂静，人群自发分成两侧，一个中年男子步履缓慢地走了进来。  
男子有一头短金色的头发，整齐伏贴在头上，身穿白色短袖衬衫，黑色长裤，脸上带着与末世格格不入的温和微笑。  
来的当然是科比，洁西卡厌烦的想，装模作样的科比，喜爱混乱的科比，科比当然渴望为伦敦——他心目中的家做出贡献。

西弗勒斯此时已经抬起头，双眼在扫过干净的白色衣料后停留在科比脸上。西弗勒斯冷淡的看着科比不停缩短彼此的距离，直到科比停在警戒线外都未发一语。

“我们没有恶意。”科比低沉温和的声调给人可以信赖的错觉，从走进来开始，他的身体就处于放松状态，极为贴身的衣物证明他没有携带任何东西。

这个人不好对付，西弗勒斯冷静的判断。让人主动让路就算了，迫使人保持安静就不容易了。另外，看起来这个人不只一次参与谈判，但眼前的人仍然保持挑战人们神经的风格，他的精神大概有些问题。在精神有问题下仍有强烈的威摄，能力一定非常突出。  
不过这样有特色的人，洁西卡一定对他有所了解。西弗勒斯没有情绪的想，如果是这样的话，他的计划依然可行。

科比先是友好的和洁西卡打招呼，而后视线扫过卢修斯，停留在西弗勒斯身上。  
“有人带来消息。”科比缓慢而清晰地说道。“伦敦来了一个医生。”  
西弗勒斯语气古怪的回应:“是我。”  
“可以请教你擅长哪个方面吗？”  
“治疗吧。”西弗勒斯不耐烦地说道。

洁西卡虽然警戒外面的人群，但主要的心力放在科比与西弗勒斯的交谈上。  
西弗勒斯毫不掩饰的敌意让洁西卡意识到西弗勒斯危险的打算，但经验告诉她插手不了解的计划只会把事情弄糟。  
洁西卡只好看着科比露出温和的微笑。

“我需要知道你的程度。”科比说道。  
西弗勒斯讨人厌的颔首，连说话都不愿意了。  
科比没有一点被激怒的意思，相反的，他嘴角的弧度微微上扬。

另一位男子从人群中走了出来，身体侧面对着西弗勒斯，男子动作缓慢的从施展过扩展咒的袋子里拿出桌子，特意放慢语速解除桌子的缩小咒。之后，他戴上手套开始在桌上摆放常见未处理的材料。等桌子三分之二的空间被占满后，男子对科比鞠躬，退回人群里。

科比选择的是末日后才出现的材料，这代表材料的特性难以解读，传统的配方失去了效果。不过科比并没有故意刁难的意思，末日后动植物的习性都有剧烈的改变，以前的材料几乎消失殆尽。

科比往后退了一些，给了西弗勒斯足够的空间。

卢修斯常觉得西弗勒斯真正在意的只有魔药。  
一年多以来，他们曾有过无数次的交谈，从探讨黑魔法跟防护咒的优劣，到分析巫师界跟麻瓜势力的关系，几乎所有领域都或多或少有所涉猎。西弗勒斯通常不在意卢修斯不接受他的看法，西弗勒斯甚至不会坚持自己提出的观点，就像这些对他来说无关紧要。  
但只要扯到魔药，西弗勒斯就会变得斤斤计较起来，跟卢修斯激烈争辩不同的论点，鄙视外面荒谬的传言，苛刻要求用词的准确，魔药倾注了西弗勒斯所有的热情，在魔药面前西弗勒斯无法掩藏。

就像现在，西弗勒斯单单只是注视着桌上的材料，就焕发着与方才截然不同的神情，专注的观察桌上材料的每一个部分。

西弗勒斯走到桌前开始检查材料，自然的将材料按照属于他的方式分类，在过程中他不时低声呢喃，卢修斯知道他是在施展作用于手部的咒语。

分类完成后，西弗勒斯拿出收纳的器具，开始对材料进行切片分析。他将切成薄片的药材滴上自制的液体，仔细观察材料的变化。出乎旁观人群的意料，西弗勒斯并没有分析所有的材料，事实上他只检测完十几个材料就进入最后一个步骤。

等只有火焰哔哔剥剥的轻微声响和坩锅内液体流动的声音时，四周还是维持可怕的寂静。

西弗勒斯制作魔药的过程如此流畅，给人已经做过无数次的错觉，而不是现场第一次动用陌生的材料。西弗勒斯一举一动透漏出强烈的自信，就像清楚每一步会发生什么，所以毫不犹豫。  
如果给西弗勒斯末日前的材料跟配方，毫无疑问他也能交出完美的结果，卢修斯看着跳耀的火光想着，但能用末日后的材料制作魔药，就算只是常用的治疗魔药，潜力也足够被人重视。

将淡蓝色液体温柔倒入瓶子，小心将坩锅底部红橙色膏状物放入盒子中，西弗勒斯轻舒一口气，眼中带着无法掩藏的疲累。  
等西弗勒斯收拾完器具，科比才温和询问魔药的用途。  
“撕裂性伤害。”西弗勒斯不耐烦的说道。

西弗勒斯•斯内普，魔药大师艾琳•斯内普的儿子，两年前与艾琳离开伦敦。这是在听到斯内普的事情时，科比回想起来的数据。  
从传来的讯息中，科比简单判断斯内普的性格，谈判能力差、果断、厌恶巫师跟麻瓜势力。  
科比不在意斯内普明显的敌意与排斥，他对有才华的人一向有良好的耐心，如果斯内普拥有宣称的能力，脾气再糟糕科比都能微笑接受，只要把人留在伦敦，痛恨都无所谓。  
医生这个词在伦敦的含义与外面不同，外面很多人只要有治疗的药物——不管是末世前的常用药还是粗浅的技术，都常自称医生来提升价值。但伦敦的医生是指能处理大部分的伤害，包括外伤内伤生病痼疾。如果不具备能力却宣扬自己是医生，那大概在伦敦活不过几天。  
科比不担心从伦敦出来的斯内普会犯下用词的错误，所以他愿意出来评估斯内普的能力，但斯内普拒绝详细回答令科比警惕，证明自己的价值来扩大话语权正是双方站在这里谈判的理由，背弃这个原则意味着斯内普有其他成效更好的手段。

“听说你和你的朋友打算在伦敦待两天？”科比挑了一个安全的话题。  
西弗勒斯收拾完器具后一直注视着科比，当科比再次开口后，西弗勒斯验证了自己的猜测。  
科比的语气神态几乎没有变化，但西弗勒斯却能察觉到其中微妙的改变，科比的态度更加热切，更加决意。  
这代表单单看西弗勒斯的制作过程，科比就有能力判断西弗勒斯的程度，现在不过是再次验证。

“我很讨厌你们的行为。”西弗勒斯突然说道。“本来我打算在伦敦时医治病人，但我讨厌被人逼迫。”  
西弗勒斯面无表情地看着科比，机械的重复。  
“很讨厌。”

科比惊讶地瞪大眼睛，他看到斯内普举起魔杖，身体下意识地往旁边闪躲。

“钻心剜骨。”

预料中的疼痛没有到来，科比一瞬间讶异自己成功躲避，同时盘算可以藉此增加的筹码，随即他察觉到不对，这么近的距离不可能会有偏差。

“钻心剜骨。”

科比平衡身体后急切抬起头，双眼映照出斯内普如死人般苍白的脸色，汗水不停地从他的脸颊流下，身体因为咒语而微微颤抖。科比看过无数次这种无法抑制的身体反应，所以能轻易判断出钻心咒的狠决。但斯内普除了生理反应外，他甚至没有咬住发白的双唇，就好像钻心剜骨只是一个出汗咒。

西弗勒斯•斯内普仍然在看着科比，科比不知道斯内普是不是发现了什么，因为下一秒，斯内普冷冷地吐出第二个咒语。

“四分五裂。”

科比看到斯内普的腹部炸裂开来，脑中一瞬间无法思考。  
科比看到洁西卡惊恐地冲上前。  
科比看到斯内普的朋友拿起放置在旁边的盒子跟瓶子，快速以魔法强制聚拢伤口后，把红橙色的膏药涂抹在伤口处，将淡蓝色的液体灌入斯内普口中。

卢修斯移除西弗勒斯周围的碎屑，轻柔地把西弗勒斯安置在用变形术施展的软垫上。  
而后卢修斯站起身，走到科比面前。  
“你好，我叫卢修斯•马尔福。”他伸出手，介绍着自己。  
在对方迟钝地和他握手后，卢修斯不带温度的笑道。  
“先生，我们可以开始谈判了。”

钻心咒需要有足够的恨意，抱持希望对方痛苦的心情才能使用。  
斯内普不在乎洁西卡•霍利斯，不在乎卢修斯•马尔福，……不在乎西弗勒斯•斯内普。  
——西弗勒斯•斯内普是一个疯子。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯:先是战斗，又消耗大量魔力施压，还要制作魔药，钻心咒用尽我最后的力气，接下来交给你们了。  
科比、卢修斯、洁西卡:……

卢修斯:恩，我们还是来谈判吧，西弗勒斯已经证明他的潜力。  
科比、洁西卡:……(马尔福竟然不知道医生的含义)


	9. 回忆与现实

暗黄色的土壤夹杂少许不起眼的绿色，一丛丛植株突兀的散落在大地上，危险艳丽的彷佛吞食了四周的生命。

西弗勒斯独自一人行走着，他没有要前往的地方，也没有特定的目的，所以当感觉到远方不稳定的魔法波动时，西弗勒斯没有避开的理由。

西弗勒斯轻易发现两个狼狈不堪的人。  
一个淡金色头发的孩子紧紧守在一个中年男子旁边，而中年男子已经不能被称为活人，男子的肚子呈现不正常的鼓胀，而除了肚子以外的皮肤则依附在骨头上，清晰显示了男子的骨架。

这个场景彷佛时光重现。

周围扭曲起来，只剩下眼前的景象。西弗勒斯不自觉停下脚步，沉浸在彷佛回忆的虚幻中。  
西弗勒斯知道男子不是中了敌人施加的黑魔法，而是使用了提升孩子魔力的献祭魔法。他知道中年男子的血肉是从四肢开始消磨，缓慢延伸到全身，直到最后的头部。而在头部的血肉消失前，男子或许会交代男孩好好活着，逼迫男孩发誓不许冲动报仇。

西弗勒斯脑中轻易浮现几分钟前发生的场景，默然等待金发孩子接下来的举动。  
男孩可能会试图用魔法将尸体收起来，但很快就会发现魔力因为献祭魔法而混乱，无法使用出简单的漂浮咒或缩小咒。接下来他或许会绝望的想办法把尸体藏起来……

金发孩子没有像西弗勒斯回忆一样行动。  
淡金色头发的孩子身体无法控制的颤抖着，灰色的眼中溢满悲痛，但他没有流泪，也没有试图使用咒语。金发孩子从巫师袍里拿出饰品模样的炼金品，颤抖的念出咒语。

咒语失效了。

西弗勒斯像被餍住似的，目不转睛看着男孩的行动，他看到男孩不停的尝试，如记忆里一样失败，然后，……视野中突然出现丧尸的身影。

记忆改变了，西弗勒斯困惑迟钝的想。

淡金色头发的孩子还是不肯离开尸体，西弗勒斯看的出来眼前的人魔力体力已经消耗殆尽，但金发孩子仍然选择花费最后的力气不停的击退丧尸。

西弗勒斯的灵魂像是脱离了躯体，从未来俯视着过去，以旁观的视角无情评估着不同的走向。如果他的人生于此终结，就不会有之后的未来，而未来……西弗勒斯清楚会发生什么。  
眼前并不是一个坏结局，西弗勒斯审思后想，因此沉默的看着男孩走向末路。

西弗勒斯专注的凝视着，像是注视着随时会散去的幻象，他没注意到身上的幻身咒已经失效，而丧尸也诡异的忽视了他。

直到金发的孩子注视着他，恳求他的帮助。  
过去的西弗勒斯注视着他，恳求他的帮助。

回忆与现实的分界碎裂，西弗勒斯回到人间。

西弗勒斯醒了过来。

在放任心中的恶念滋长时，西弗勒斯就有做恶梦的准备，但他没梦到预想的景象，反而梦见与卢修斯相遇的场景。  
这远远称不上是恶梦，在刚醒来思维迟缓的一瞬，西弗勒斯迷惑于不算糟糕的梦境。

但是当西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，看到在床边的卢修斯时，这个梦便有了解释。  
——卢修斯坚决拥护巫师的立场，他绝对无法理解西弗勒斯不愿意投靠巫师界的想法。  
称不上是难过，因为早就知道事情的结果，只有空荡的感觉萦绕在心里，西弗勒斯克制的想，这只是即将跟相处太久的人分离的不舍。

“想喝点水吗？”卢修斯询问时，右手已经自然地拿起摆放在床头的水杯。  
西弗勒斯道谢，起身接过杯子，浅尝后询问谈判结果。  
“他们同意两天后让我们离开，并且愿意让我们使用通往苏格兰的传送阵。交换条件是接下来的两天你要救治病患，当然他们会按照传统提供材料。提醒一下，现在是凌晨五点，算是第一天。”

“他们对你有什么要求吗？”西弗勒斯询问。  
“他们对我无话可说。”卢修斯玩笑式的回答。  
西弗勒斯直接抓取句子里‘无’这个重点，他不太相信卢修斯会被轻易放过，因此他换个方向提问。  
“你这两天有什么安排吗？”

卢修斯谨慎地回答:“说起来，我为自己争取到伦敦一日游。”卢修斯微微停顿一下，补充，“附赠一个导游。”  
西弗勒斯愣住了，他感到不可思议，“是什么让你认为伦敦会有导游这个职业？”  
卢修斯平静的回答:“或许是因为霍利斯女士没有阻止我。”

“……看来这是无法避免的旅程。”西弗勒斯没有再纠结原因，又是一件他没预料到的事情，他厌烦的想。  
“关于这点，霍利斯女士给了我一些建议。”卢修斯平稳的覆述，看起来并不担忧自己的安危，“导游决定参观地点，但游客可以适当拒绝不想去的地方。当然，霍利斯女士对此提供了一份顺序列表。”

“是吗。”西弗勒斯干巴巴的响应，洁西卡用她的方法处理好一切，但西弗勒斯打从心底不想这件事情发生，他想确保卢修斯在伦敦的安全。  
“我知道这不在你的计划内。”像听见西弗勒斯的想法般，卢修斯安静地陈述，“我有能力处理好这个。”  
卢修斯在委婉表达认为西弗勒斯仍然遵守承诺，这等同于在说如果卢修斯在伦敦之旅中死去，卢修斯认为是自己能力不足的问题。

西弗勒斯无法对此做出反应，短暂的沉默后，他才再次询问。  
“还有我不知道的计划吗？”  
“只剩下明天我跟霍利斯女士的约会。”卢修斯确认，“我想这部分应该没问题？”  
“洁西卡不会危害你的生命。”西弗勒斯向卢修斯暗示性的保证。

讲完正事后，尴尬的寂静降临到两人之间。西弗勒斯意识到谈话并没有结束——卢修斯的表情不再平静，明显犹疑于接下来的话题——而西弗勒斯明白会发生什么，煎熬的等待时，西弗勒斯再次提醒自己这只是对分离的不舍。

卢修斯的表情逐渐恢复平静，像是理清了思绪。  
卢修斯:“我还是不能理解你拒绝投靠巫师界的想法。”

“我明白。”西弗勒斯听到自己冷淡毫无感情的声音响起，这不是他本来的计划，但西弗勒斯现在只想尽快结束这个话题。

“但是我竟然不觉得惊讶。”卢修斯不理会西弗勒斯的话语，自顾自地述说， “当你说出这个想法，当这件荒谬的事情发生时，我竟然不觉得惊讶!”

事情的结果显而易见，西弗勒斯不明白卢修斯解析思绪的原因，也不想听卢修斯述说这些，追根究底已经毫无意义。

“我试图理清原因，我想知道我为什么会就这么接受了。”卢修斯仍然在说话，表情复杂到西弗勒斯难以解读，“我仔细回想我们相处时的对话，思考延伸出来的每一项计划，……我找到了原因。”像是私下思考过无数遍，卢修斯有条理的陈述着，“我发现讨论计划的时候，你会透过另立目标或转移焦点来避免与势力对立的想法，所以我们的计划最终都没有牵扯到任何势力，只针对小团体或个人。然后我接着思考为什么我没发现异常，顺着前面的思路，我很快得到了答案。”  
“在我们平常的交谈中，你从来没有真正拥护过哪方，所以不管计划以什么方式执行，我都没有感觉到不对，因为我下意识认为你提出任何倾向的计划都十分合理。”卢修斯浅浅的叹了一口气，说出了结论，“我其实早就接受了，所以我不会感到意外。”

西弗勒斯难以相信听到的内容，梦里都不会出现的事情发生了。西弗勒斯直直看着卢修斯，等待着打入谷底的宣判。

“我开始思考最重要的一点，这件事情会对我造成什么影响。”下面的话语像是难以启齿般，卢修斯深吸一口气后，才神情决然的提问，“你敢在邓不利多面前说明你的想法吗？你敢在霍格沃茨说你不会投靠巫师界吗？”

——卢修斯•马尔福是认真的。  
西弗勒斯试图寻找谎言的踪迹，但过往的经验告诉他，眼前的人确实接受了他的想法，提出了疯狂的解决方案。

西弗勒斯曾经以为自己熟知卢修斯的性格，利己主义融入卢修斯的骨血，同时卢修斯也是极端的巫师本位主义者。因此西弗勒斯从来没想过与卢修斯深交，平静的离别是他们最好的结局，而伦敦的消息则是西弗勒斯给卢修斯的临别礼物。

西弗勒斯从来没想过这个可能。  
卢修斯踏出坚不可摧的壁垒，紧紧抓住脆弱的羁绊之线，这个任何一人放手就会断裂细线，出现在西弗勒斯触手可及的位置。

但喜悦消失得如此之快，像是幻想出来的情感。熟悉的痛苦重新伴随在西弗勒斯身旁，如血液般流窜全身，它们尖锐的诉说着，用过去所有的记忆警告着。

——你知道会发生什么。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯:你要求我在巫师跟麻瓜互相敌视的情况下，在霍格沃茨宣告不会投靠巫师界？  
卢修斯:……是的。


	10. 误导

西弗勒斯没有给出答案。  
卢修斯不意外于西弗勒斯的沉默，如果是自己听到这样的要求，也会需要时间来考虑。

离开房屋时，卢修斯看到一个莫约十三、四岁的棕发男孩伫立在门旁。  
“马尔福先生。”男孩冷淡的开口。“洁西卡让我带你去集合的地方。”  
“麻烦你了。”卢修斯礼貌地回应，明白这是为了限制他的活动范围。 

昨晚卢修斯跟霍利斯回基地时见过眼前的人，克莱门特是迎接的人群中唯一的孩子，也是第一个主动上前帮忙的人。这代表男孩跟霍利斯非常熟悉，并且很可能认识西弗勒斯。

卢修斯不确定克莱门特有没有交谈的意愿，等沉默地走了一段时间，见对方没有先开口的想法后，卢修斯才试探的询问领路者。  
“请问我昨晚见过你吗？”在信息不足的情况下，卢修斯保守的选择了唯一知道的事实。

走在前方的人像什么都没听到一样，脚步没有丝毫停顿，时间长到卢修斯认定谈话被拒绝时，克莱门特才头也不回的开口。  
“每个人先提一个问题，确定对方会回答后，再做讯息交换。”克莱门特直接忽略卢修斯的询问，说出两人交谈的目的。“如果你不接受这个方式，那我们也没有交流的必要。”

“……我接受。”卢修斯讶异于这种交流方法，这是伦敦的常态吗？还是仅属于克莱门特的个人行为？  
“规则是先提出问题的人，是后面回答的那方。”克莱门特低头转进一条矮小的通道，杂物无序的堆积在路上，不过孩童的身型让两人能灵活的前进，“你先提出交易，由你开始第一个问题。”

问题本身也是一种信息，卢修斯一向尽力争取主导权，但对伦敦的陌生让他无法判断克莱门特话语中的真伪，而在没有契约的保证下，等同于两方默认谎言的出现。

接受先提问的事实，卢修斯思索要提出的问题。在不受欢迎的情况下，打探伦敦的消息无疑自寻死路，询问克莱门特本人的信息也是相同的道理。……只有西弗勒斯是两人的交集点。

风险高过收益，卢修斯理智的判断。

“你认识西弗勒斯多久了？”  
“我同意回答这个问题。”克莱门特飞快地回答，接着没有停顿的提问，“你认识西弗勒斯多久了？”

卢修斯愣了一瞬，意识到克莱门特提出跟他一样的问题。  
“我同意回答。”

“我是在末世后第九个月，也就是1968年9月时，由洁西卡介绍认识西弗勒斯。”克莱门特轻巧的跳上废弃的床垫，平稳地描述，“我跟西弗勒斯有几次顺利的合作，后来也没有衍生的仇恨。”

隐藏的规则，卢修斯快速的分析，对方提供了超出问题的信息，而如果谈话想要继续，就不能违背等价的原则。  
“我是在1970年6月，一年多前第一次见到西弗勒斯，从那时候开始我们就一起行动，后来我们之间也没有不可调和的矛盾。”

克莱门特的脸颊抽蓄了一下，不太确定马尔福是不是选择了谎言，但即使在荒谬的感觉中，克莱门特的脚步依旧轻巧稳定，没有泄漏丝毫情绪。

卢修斯看着克莱门特的背影，他本该思考接下来的应对，但思绪却不受控制的飘泊到刚才与西弗勒斯的谈话，或许那是他们最后的会面，而或许现在的对话最终会传达给西弗勒斯。

克莱门特的声音从前方传来，这场讯息交换在谎言与误导中延续。

……  
……  
……

克莱门特:“描述昨天谈判发生的事情跟思路？”  
卢修斯:“我同意回答。”  
卢修斯:“解释现在这种交易模式的规则？”  
克莱门特:“我同意回答问题。”

卢修斯:“昨天西弗勒斯首先证明他的能力跟态度，接下来由我跟霍利斯女士负责谈判。霍利斯女士熟悉伦敦的规则，而我之前有跟西弗勒斯讨论过必要的目标，所以当霍利斯女士开始跟科比谈判后，我则是找机会暗示我跟西弗勒斯的需求。谈判过程还算顺利，结束后我们就直接过来基地了。”  
克莱门特:“这种交易方式一般不涉及专业知识，我刚才说的是基础规则。另外可以透过其他交易来决定问答顺序，或是详细简单的答复，有些人会添加契约来保证答案的准确。”

——也就是说，马尔福知道西弗勒斯的计划，可能对西弗勒斯表达的手段不感到意外。  
——看来这种一问一答的交易在伦敦是常态，那昨天打斗后的聊天也是常态吗？还是只限于特殊情况？

……  
……  
……

克莱门特:“我非常佩服他，西弗勒斯对细微的变化非常敏锐，他能做到很多人无法做到的事情。”  
卢修斯:“西弗勒斯是一个非常博学的人，擅长很多东西，简单来说，他有能力一个人在末世活下来。”

——看来西弗勒斯以前在伦敦时也有不错的能力，可能处于领导地位。  
——这次只有他们两个人回伦敦，马尔福应该没有说谎。

……  
……  
……

清晨的雾像白色的薄纱垄罩着伦敦，朦胧中两个矮小的身影正一前一后的行走着，看似亲密地聊天，但他们之间微妙的距离暗示两人的疏离。

“克莱门特!”响亮的男声突然从前方传来，“我在闪电墙这边!”

克莱门特不高兴低声咕囊一句后，大声地回复，“我知道!别再喊了!”

走不到几分钟，首先印入眼帘的是像字母V的巨大轮廓，多走几步后，轮廓逐渐显现为分裂成两半的墙壁，而卢修斯这时才注意到一个灰发蓝眼的中年男子正背靠着其中一面墙。

“洁西卡让我带他过来。”克莱门特对男子说。

身穿黑衣的男子离开墙面，随意伸展几下身体后，才打趣的开口。  
“你好像不太高兴啊，小克莱门特。”男子直接忽略了卢修斯，“负责这件事情令人不快，对吧？”

克莱门特不理会男子的暗示，明确的重复，“洁西卡负责这件事，她分配带路的任务给我。”

灰发男子耸肩，“行。”，男子暗蓝色的双眼移到卢修斯身上，语调轻快的陈述，“卢修斯马尔福，对吧？你直接叫我‘导游’就行了，这是我的工作，不是吗？”男子友善的笑道。

卢修斯屏除杂念，同样对男子露出礼貌的笑容，他知道艰辛的旅程已经拉开了序幕。

‘如果没有必要，不要去伦敦。’  
卢修斯一直记得父亲阿布拉克萨斯的告诫，末世后第一次严肃的禁令。

伦敦是什么地方？末世前，伦敦是英国的首都，经济、政治、教育荟萃之地。末世后，伦敦的处境却出乎所有人意料。  
该有的，不该有的全都在短短一年发生。

从末世初众人合作清除丧尸，到巫师和麻瓜间仇恨对立的情绪蔓延。从为了解决冲突而签订撤退协议，到后来伦敦的失联与动乱。事情一件件的发生，但没人知道哪些决定导致了这些，只能在死亡与哀号中酝酿出新的仇恨。

到了现在，真相已经不再重要，每个生命沉浸在自己的过去，敌视着跟自己立场不同的人。

现在伦敦大致分为七股势力:原住民、丧尸、变异动物、变异植物、魔法生物、外来人类、混杂族群。  
在这里的人则分成两种心态:不能在外面生存、不愿在外面生存。  
不同的理由、不同的观念，造就伦敦的混乱。

危险的一天结束，卢修斯疲累地躺在客床上，脑中整理着获得的信息及分析背后的涵义。

有时候不同的动机会导致相同的结果，而事情换一个角度会得出不同的结论。  
——伦敦原住民首领，洁西卡•霍利斯。  
这个事实足以颠覆之前的推测。

[小剧场]  
If线:卢修斯在伦敦一日游死亡

“你的同伴死了。”洁西卡平静的说，像在叙述一件日常琐事。

西弗勒斯正在熬制魔药的手停顿一下，接着继续稳定的搅拌，没有情绪的声音传来，“他的尸体有带回来吗？”

面对这样的反应，洁西卡反而更加担心，压抑或无所谓都不是好现象。

“有，就在旁边的房间，已经施加了保冷咒。”

“我知道了。”西弗勒斯淡淡的回答。

过了几分钟，见洁西卡还站在旁边，西弗勒斯盯着锅中的魔药，头也不抬的说，“等我完成这个魔药就去看他。”

收到明显的暗示，洁西卡只好无奈的离开，这几年的分离后，她再也摸不清西弗勒斯的想法，也不能确定自己行为导向的结果。

魔药依然完美。  
西弗勒斯将药水装瓶，他不算快的清理用品，连环境都一并收拾完成后，才走向隔壁的房间。

卢修斯安静的躺在蓝色的垫子上，依旧穿着早晨见面时的服饰，身上干净整洁，没有明显的伤痕，像只是睡着一般。但西弗勒斯不会欺骗自己，卢修斯的胸口没有起伏，他是僵硬的、冰冷的、死去的。

西弗勒斯对着卢修斯使用魔咒，确认尸体没有被伪装后，安静注视着相处一年多的脸庞。复杂的情绪翻腾着流到嘴边，却被堵在最后一道关卡，最终缓慢的沉寂成死水。

我知道尸体完好快速被带回来代表什么，但我不会为你报仇。  
我知道你对家族的执念，但我不会帮你完成。  
我知道你渴望见到的人，但我不会帮你传递讯息。

不过我会记得你，卢修斯马尔福，虽然你可能并不在意。  
然后我会记住这件事，不会让这种事再次发生。

西弗勒斯轻念咒语，卢修斯的尸体逐渐化作灰烬，飘到准备好的玻璃瓶中。  
在灰色的烟雾中，西弗勒斯恍惚的想到早晨的谈话，撕裂内心的疯狂仍存在记忆里。但那些心底的决定，可能的未来，随着卢修斯死亡，都失去了意义。

两天后，西弗勒斯一个人离开了伦敦。


	11. 颠覆

卢修斯被睡前施展的定时咒语叫醒时，阳光已经从窗帘的缝隙渗入房间，身体的僵硬和酸痛彷佛在抗议昨天激烈的打斗。花了几秒完全唤醒自己后，卢修斯在不好的预感下开始检查身体，昨晚涂抹的魔药并未让伤势完全恢复，这会在打斗时造成严重的失误。他叹了口气，喝下了压制伤势和恢复体力的魔药来掩饰糟糕的情况。

现在是上午十点五分，距离跟霍利斯的约会还有一段时间，卢修斯散去了显示时间的咒语，打算利用剩下的时间整理前几天发生的事情。

最重要也是最需要警惕的，莫过于洁西卡·霍利斯是原住民首领的事实。

首领，卢修斯心里反复咀嚼这个词，灰色的眼眸如燃烧后的灰烬，冰冷的情绪逐渐扩散至全身。他们会将维护势力摆在第一位，而身为下属或朋友，他们可能会在意，但在首位前永远是让步的那方。

卢修斯勉强拉回不受控的思绪，转而分析起前两天的事情。  
首领不会做巡逻这样的小事，也不会做无意义的行为。  
所以西弗勒斯肯定早就跟伦敦有联系，而伦敦人也知道他们会过来。因此前天进入伦敦的方式属于特殊情况，那些种族只是透过聊天来了解他们。

想到昨天跟克莱门特的对话，卢修斯继续推论，西弗勒斯在伦敦时就表现出不错的潜力，前天又再次证明了自己，所以对伦敦来说，西弗勒斯具有利用价值。而霍利斯身为他们跟伦敦的交接人，为了不让霍利斯成为留下他们的筹码，西弗勒斯对外才表现出对霍利斯的不友善。但这同时也意味着西弗勒斯与霍利斯之间曾经发生过灾难性的事情，糟糕到大家相信西弗勒斯的反应是合理的。

霍利斯表现的在乎西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯当然也得‘信任’首领，或许该问的是，西弗勒斯知道霍利斯是原住民的领导者吗？

卢修斯竟然不敢确定这点，他像是本来行走在坦路上，但突然发现脚下是深渊的旅人，踩踏在细细的钢索上，怀疑过往所有的推断。

今天领路的人仍然是克莱门特，卢修斯本来想延续昨天的规则继续交换讯息，但这回克莱门特出乎意料没有回应卢修斯的话语，直到抵达终点时都闷不吭声。  
——昨天克莱门特犹豫一段时间才回话，这是不是代表昨天的交易是他的个人行为，所以被霍利斯警告后，今天才拒绝交谈？

克莱门特带领卢修斯走进一个完好的房子，没有裂痕的墙壁和干净的地板说明这里被定时清理过。他们来到一个木头做的房门前，克莱门特不规律地敲了敲门后，告知卢修斯单独进入。

房间布置得颇为温馨，两张米色的个人沙发安置在木桌旁，桌上则摆放着点心与饮品，就像是一场家庭式的下午茶聚会，而不是一场上对下的交谈。洁西卡·霍利斯已经坐在其中一张沙发上，面色温和的等待着。

在简单的社交辞令后，霍利斯不紧不慢的跟卢修斯聊起天来，她以缓和的步调谈论起生活中的事情，引领卢修斯表达想法。糟糕的是，卢修斯确实从这种交互方式中有所收获。

“……那片土地在一夕间成了废土，本来生长的植物完全消失，连干枯的枝叶都没有留下，人们在那附近立下警示牌，提醒大家不要靠近。你认为后来发生了什么呢？”

这件事的时间点是末日第一年，卢修斯回忆着三年前的情况，“有丧尸或动物到那块土地上吗？”他没有问是否有巫师用咒语探查情况，末日初重建才是众人的主要目标。

“有。”霍利斯的语速不快，声调柔和不带攻击性，“生命仍然可以在土地上行走，而且看起来没有受到影响。”

卢修斯抓住‘看起来’这个的词，看来霍利斯主观认为有影响但没有实际的证据，这也让卢修斯排除土地被污染的可能(末日的污染常造成身体变异)。而如果有人看到动物正常的活着，情况就跟死寂之地不一样了，“后来有人主动探查这块土地吗？”

“巫师和普通人都有来探查，尝试寻找背后的原因，但是咒语没有寻找到真相、移植的植株也顺利的生长起来，他们找不到特别的地方，最后装了些土壤就离开了。”

“看起来，”卢修斯困惑的询问，“这件事没有造成影响？”

“看起来什么都没改变。”霍利斯附和。

“那后来发生了什么呢？”

“一个大型阵法。”霍利斯意味深长的说，“一个吸收无智慧生命的魔法阵，效率缓慢但成效良好。停留越久的生命，受到的影响越大。”

……  
……  
……

“先说到这里，我们来谈正事吧。”霍利斯话题一转，语气也跟着严肃起来，“接下来我会说明伦敦的情况。”

这一瞬间，卢修斯心里的震撼难以言喻，西弗勒斯竟然跟霍利斯讲需要伦敦情报的事情？他一直以为西弗勒斯会从其他管道得到数据，从来没想过西弗勒斯会直接跟首领讲这种要命的事。……霍利斯竟然也同意了？

霍利斯已经开始慢条斯理地讲述，“昨天你参观伦敦后，想必也察觉到在伦敦生存不是件容易的事情。伦敦并不是一个好住所，除了跟外面的两大势力处于敌对关系，另外还有种族冲突、观念差异造成的内部混乱。有些人喜欢这种混乱的氛围，有些人选择离开，而有些人惧怕离开会发生更糟糕的事情选择留下来。”

接下来，霍利斯简单说明伦敦的地理环境、多变的天气、特有的动植物、……，甚至连伦敦各个势力的概况、伦敦里对立与混合的观点、一些内部微妙的平衡、……，都逐一为卢修斯说明。

卢修斯努力理解跟记忆内容，大量陌生的信息让他无暇分心，只能全神贯注的倾听。

“……在实际能力跟外面没有巨大落差下，伦敦最重要的缺点就是人数劣势。因此只要敌人愿意派出数倍的人数，伦敦必输无疑，这也是外面势力不急着铲除伦敦的原因之一。这项弱点也会造成更深远影响，人数的多寡常决定生产资源的数量，像是种植农作、制作器物、研究药材等，长远来看伦敦与外面的差距只会越拉越远。而唯一的解决办法，就是增强伦敦的优势，和抹除弱势带来的缺点。”

霍利斯终于停了下来，卢修斯过了一会儿才意识到话题的结束，面前的人开始享用桌上的茶点，给了他充足的时间整理思绪。

卢修斯心里默背好几遍整理的重点后，才有余力分析刚刚倾听时一瞬间产生的念头。  
——伦敦的信息不是给他听的，而是为了传递给邓不利多。

这可以解释西弗勒斯为什么选择告诉霍利斯这件事，而霍利斯又为什么愿意说明伦敦的情况，但这同时也代表西弗勒斯与霍利斯确实非常信任对方。  
如果这个假设成立，就又产生了另一个问题，西弗勒斯到底告诉霍利斯多少事？

卢修斯眨了眨干涩的双眼，缓解精神上的疲累，接着忍不住跟面前的人一样补充起能量。

……  
……  
……

休息一阵子后，他们自然的聊起天来。  
谈完了正事，这段时间倒像是散场前的闲聊，能随意岔开不喜欢的话题，直到找到让彼此轻松愉快的模式，……这大概是因为两人现在都提不起劲，所以都默契地避免争执点。

“……精神状态是一件很难界定的事情，”霍利斯谈起了新的主题，“通常我会分成短期跟长期两个部份来判断。”

“只要能生存，精神状态就算不错。”卢修斯委婉地反驳，“想自杀的人挺容易观察出来。”

“活着不代表精神好，很多人在痛苦中挣扎。”霍利斯温和的说明，“就算是看起来过得不错的人也会有各自的压力，处理不好很容易对未来造成影响。”

卢修斯对前半段的话不以为然，后面的话却让他有所触动，如何不让感性影响理性一直是他思考的问题，“所以这是一个调整自己情绪的方法吗？”

“精神状态的判断不只适用于自己，也可以用来观察别人。我认为这两个同时进行有加成的效果，可以在观察自己跟他人时调整偏移的想法。”

“比如说？”

“用科比当作例子，科比就是前天跟我们谈判的男人。你认为他是什么样的人呢？”

卢修斯脑中浮现一个穿着白色短袖衬衫，黑色长裤的金发男人。科比的体型看起来并不壮硕，不过全身的肌肉线条非常流畅。他在伦敦具有相当的威信，是一个胆大心细、难以对付的角色。  
“科比是一个非常厉害的人。谈判方面的能力很强，具有一定的领导能力，另外我猜测他在战斗方面也有相当的实力，他是一个全能型的人才。”

“你的想法大致上是正确的。”霍利斯先肯定卢修斯的话语，才接着补充说明，“科比坚持穿白色短袖的衣服，也会使用发蜡保持发型，这是他在人前的固定形象，他是一个作风强硬固执己见的人。”

卢修斯感觉到有微妙不协调的地方，他努力抓住灵感，透过话语整理思绪:“……白色的衣服、发蜡，……他无法克制地索取不必要的东西？”

霍利斯嘴角微微上扬，语气带着笑意，“但是科比认为这些是必要的。”

卢修斯立刻明白判断精神状态的重要性，他可不想跟科比一样有明显的弱点还不以为意，甚至引以为傲。

卢修斯虚心请教，“科比为什么会在意外貌呢？”

“他是土生土长的伦敦人。”霍利斯没有直接回答，反而淡淡讲述科比的过去，“末日后，妻子成为了丧尸，他则继续抚养六岁大的儿子。伦敦屠杀的时候，他用游戏的方式教导儿子新的规则。后来不幸的事情发生了，他没能走出来，最后他成为了自己创造的角色——科比。”

“……这是不对的。”卢修斯轻轻地说，他不想让自己成为陌生的人，但面对亲人的死亡，很难忽视落入深渊的绝望，“该怎么避免这个呢？”

“他当时失去了方向，不知道该做什么。在绝望跟生存的渴望下，他替自己找到新的目标。”霍利斯安静地说，“所以如果遇到这样的事情，为自己找一个目标，一个努力的方向，不要等到最后让失去理智的自己选择陌生的方向。”

“我明白了。”卢修斯怀着感激的响应，通过了解别人引以为戒，是这个方法最重要的目的。能力可以透过努力提升，但精神容易让人不知不觉落入深渊。

“另一个例子，”霍利斯慢吞吞的说，“西弗勒斯。”

“不可能!”卢修斯脱口而出，灰色的眼眸彷佛蕴藏着烈火，脸庞因为激烈的情感而扭曲，愤怒的情绪席卷全身，夹杂着一丝被背叛的恨意。

——西弗勒斯相信霍利斯，但是……

“为什么不可能？”霍利斯没有被怒火影响，鼓励的询问。

——因为西弗勒斯能轻易在困局中找到出路，不动声色的解决难题。因为伤害跟挑衅从来不会成为西弗勒斯的弱点，反而能被西弗勒斯熟练得利用。因为西弗勒斯救助他，帮助他，引领他在末世中生存。因为……

卢修斯从来没有想象过西弗勒斯脆弱的姿态，因为他看到的西弗勒斯永远强大而耀眼，拥有令人渴慕的特质。

——但是，西弗勒斯也是人，为什么不可能呢？

他曾经教导他伪装麻瓜的方法，慎密的细节让他们顺利融入麻瓜基地。他也曾在石化他后，眉眼低垂听着一声声‘吸取父母生命的魔鬼’在耳边环绕。他没有缘由的帮助他，差点什么都没有的离去。

卢修斯下意识将现在套用到过去，认为西弗勒斯生而强大，不畏惧任何困难。他从来没有深思，西弗勒斯如何一步步成为现在的模样，风轻云淡的背后堆栈了多少经验，多少血泪才换来无畏无惧。

愤怒的情绪缓慢的消退，更替成迷茫的难过，陌生的情感让卢修斯说不出话来，只能竭力让自己不再继续失控。

一段时间后，卢修斯听起来平稳的声线传来，“他到底跟你说了多少事情？”  
霍利斯在故意误导他，卢修斯清楚的意识到这点，科比并不等于西弗勒斯，但霍利斯特意将两人连接到一起，以此诱导他的情绪。

霍利斯回答了他，“没有你想象中多。”

但是霍利斯知道他们想得到伦敦数据的目的，也知道他跟西弗勒斯相处的模式，霍利斯利用这些讯息编排了针对他的陷阱。

“那你应该知道我们想去霍格沃茨读书的事情。”卢修斯安静地说，“我愿意签订契约保障你的要求。”

——你已经从我身上得到了答案，那就用实际行动来证明你真正的想法，在首领的身分下西弗勒斯又会占有多少比重。

这场会面中霍利斯第一次没有马上回答，她冷下了的眉眼，嘴角几次微微抽动，不过始终没有发出声响。

短暂的沉默后，洁西卡·霍利斯平静的开口，“没有必要。” 她坚定地说，“没有必要签订契约。”

卢修斯一瞬间怀疑耳朵出现问题，才会出现无法理解的词句。霍利斯是伦敦原住民首领，就算是最低限度也该确保他将数据交给正确的人，不应该……

“回到刚才的例子。”霍利斯眉目舒展，恢复柔和的语调，“西弗勒斯从小不同于一般男孩的好动，是一个内向安静的孩子。他可以坐在书桌前一整个上午，也能在公园里观察植物一整天。”

——把西弗勒斯当作例子不是针对他的陷阱吗？为什么霍利斯会真的开始说明？

“我是西弗勒斯长期的心理医生。”霍利斯语速缓慢的讲述，“西弗勒斯出生起就得了一种很奇特的病，他的主观意识是正常的，但言语理解方面却出现了问题。举例来说，手把手用汤匙教他吃饭后，西弗勒斯主观上能将汤匙跟吃饭连结，但是他没办法把‘吃饭’这个词汇跟实际的动作结合起来，西弗勒斯完全无法理解语言或手语的意思。所以西弗勒斯没办法跟人沟通，他的世界只能依靠自己来判断，我们称这个病叫做——言语字词理解障碍。”

明明是听起来十分荒谬的事情，卢修斯却下意识感到合理。或许跟西弗勒斯相处的过程中，那些没注意到的细节早就暗示了他答案，只是差一根绳索串连散落的碎片。

——霍利斯说的是事实。

卢修斯想说什么，但是复杂的情绪在胸口翻腾，脑袋像生锈一样难以编织言语，最后他只能喃喃的说出事实。  
“……西弗勒斯现在没有这个症状。”

“是的。”霍利斯赞同，“我不知道西弗勒斯康复的原因，末日前他从来没有恢复的迹象，而末日后我再次见到他时已经康复了。”

……  
……  
……

太阳即将落幕，血色夕阳下站立着两个不远不近的人影。  
卢修斯朝房屋看了一眼，转身礼貌地跟霍利斯道别。

“对了。”像是想到了什么，霍利斯突然开口，“没来过伦敦的人进来前可以先联系接头人，前天你经过的三面旗子就是其中一个碰面的地标。如果你之后还有机会来伦敦，建议你也这么做。”

“我知道了。”卢修斯说，把心里的想法都掩藏在平静下。

回到这三天住的房间里，卢修斯先熟练的用咒语检查过一遍，才开始在黑皮本子上写下会面时默背的伦敦情报。黑皮本子被施加过血脉咒语，只有马尔福家族的血脉才能记录和阅读上面的文字。

等落下最后一笔，又检查过两遍后，天空早就没有一丝光芒。卢修斯把黑皮本子收在同样施加过血脉咒语的袋子里，才打算理清今天获得的讯息。

言语字词理解障碍，卢修斯情绪复杂的默念，这件事包含了太多讯息。

如果一个人八岁前(卢修斯目前只能确定西弗勒斯是在这个时间点后恢复)都无法理解言语，只能依靠自己的判断，那么他一定擅长观察人的神态，对话语不敏感。

通常判断话语的真伪跟编造言语来试探两个能力是相辅相成的，但是西弗勒斯擅长不动声色地捕捉信息，却不擅长互相试探的谈判。如果西弗勒斯在对话时能察觉到人体细微的变化，那他就可以判断话语中的谎言，也就能掌握正确的信息，而谈判更需要编织话语的能力，所以这对西弗勒斯来说是陌生的领域。

这代表不能对西弗勒斯说完全的谎言，或是需要将自己的心态维持在稳定的水平。

这是一个出人意料的天赋，但也是一个致命的弱点。霍利斯不可能把这件事情告诉认识不到两天的自己，所以霍利斯告知自己的原因只有一个，西弗勒斯让她把这件事情传达给自己。

卢修斯想不明白西弗勒斯为什么愿意告诉自己这件事，但是他知道这件事背后代表的含意。

——西弗勒斯同意去霍格沃茨，在必须宣告不会投靠巫师界的情况下。

卢修斯想到了科比，霍利斯把他跟西弗勒斯摆在一起当作例子。霍利斯是正确的，不管西弗勒斯什么时候恢复，面对的都是剧烈的改变，或许这就是卢修斯不了解西弗勒斯行为的原因。

卢修斯不在乎科比，但是他在意西弗勒斯。

卢修斯轻轻叹了口气，知道关于这块只能以后慢慢探查，他紧接着想到早上对霍利斯的分析。

西弗勒斯真的信任霍利斯，而霍利斯身为伦敦首领也在乎西弗勒斯。  
但如果是这样，西弗勒斯为什么不愿意留在伦敦？为什么西弗勒斯以前从来没有想过回来伦敦？  
西弗勒斯在伦敦人面前表现出讨厌霍利斯的模样，而霍利斯表现出的是喜爱跟……补偿的愧疚？

剎那间，一个画面闪过卢修斯脑海。  
西弗勒斯冰冷的对自己念出钻心剜骨，霍利斯看到这一幕，脸庞因为惊恐而扭曲。  
霍利斯在乎西弗勒斯，而西弗勒斯在霍利斯面前……自残？  
——西弗勒斯恨洁西卡·霍利斯。

卢修斯思绪一瞬间断片。

——首领把重要的任务交给最信任的属下，他们安排好了后路，后路失效了。

——那个人看着你长大，但让你失去挚爱，背叛了你的信任。

——信任混杂恨意，所以明知道可以跟那个人寻求帮助，却宁愿独自一人。

这一刻，卢修斯深深的理解西弗勒斯。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯:我本来都安排好了，暗示误导分别一条龙，结果先是临时出现问题，后来又修改原本的打算。疯狂补救中.jpg  
洁西卡:我本来以为他们只是单纯来伦敦一趟，结果先是爆出医生的事情，后面还要协调使用传送阵，回基地后要观察西弗勒斯的情况，还要决定要不要跟巫师界合作。疯狂加班中.jpg  
卢修斯:这趟伦敦行虽然有时候觉得不太对劲，但是后来得到很多新的信息，大体上挺不错的。满足.jpg


	12. 毁灭与挣扎

晦暗不明的混沌纠缠着他，灰黑的东西禁锢他的手脚，冰凉的恶意包裹他的全身，不知名的事物拉扯着他，拥簇他前往未知的方向。他拚命的挣扎，恐惧让他忽略了一切，不能去那里放我走对不起求求你不不不不不——

他被甩到一个明亮的房间。

肉眼可见的尘埃在阳光下飘扬，物品有序的堆积在角落，中间是大片可以走动的空地。

一对男女正在说着话，看到他们的剎那，强烈的安心感驱散了恐惧，镌刻在灵魂上的情感让他立刻想起两人的名字。

他们是托比亚跟艾琳，世界上所有美好事物的代言人。

他的眼里流露出强烈的渴望，身体不自觉想要往前，但是一股拉力阻碍了他。他不耐烦的往下看，才发现自己被束缚在一个男孩背后。

男孩单薄的身影没有引发他的同情，他厌憎的盯着男孩，恨不得抹除男孩的存在。他冥冥中感觉到这个男孩带来的负面影响，男孩像是一个沉重没有用处的负累，本身或许没有过错，但是活着就足以压垮收留男孩的人。

灵魂像是经历过可怖的未来，他的手不受控制的掐住男孩的脖子，男孩会无意识的害死托比亚跟艾琳，他的心里重新溢满恐惧，手稳定的施加着力道。

“……洁西卡也会帮助我。”托比亚说。

熟悉的名字拉回他的注意力，难以忍受的即视感让他意识到可怕的事情正在重演，同时无力的绝望让他认知到最后的结果。

“我当然相信洁西卡。”艾琳脸上微微带着愠色，“但是我不明白你为什么叫我们先离开。”

洁西卡没办法帮助你，他焦躁的想，她的能力根本不值得信任。  
不知名的存在像是知道他的想法，眼前的画面扭曲了一瞬，既定的事实产生了偏移。

男孩突兀的插入两人的对话，“我们可以留下来帮忙，洁西卡只有一个人，总会有失误的时候。”

托比亚惊讶的看了男孩一眼，表情随即柔和了下来，“我了解你们的想法。” 托比亚温和的说，“你们是我最重要的珍宝，如果你们不离开这里，我真的没办法安心。”

说服失败了，他的眼前闪过混乱的片段。男孩试图说明自己的用处，强调一家人在一起的决心。失败、重复、更换方法、失败、重复、调换语句、失败、重复、祈求、失败、重复、失败、重复、重复、重复、重复、重复、……

能力不够，男孩的能力不够，男孩总是在拖后腿，没有用处，没有价值，没有意义。为什么男孩不努力一点呢？为什么男孩不能立刻接受现实？为什么男孩不能忍受痛苦？托比亚当然不会相信男孩，男孩以前的表现糟糕透顶，托比亚怎么可能信任男孩。

眼前再次扭曲，回到了本来的轨迹。

“我们全部留下来不会让事情更容易解决，”托比亚向艾琳解释，“趁现在很多人不知道已经可以离开伦敦，你们离开时不会遇到太大的阻碍。”

艾琳微微皱起眉头，“你只有一个人要怎么解释那件事情？我们不出现的话他们根本不可能相信你。”

“艾琳，我们都知道这件事情只是他们的借口。”托比亚苦笑，“就算提出证据他们也不会相信，他们只是想要控制住我们。”

那件事情!他怨恨的注视着沉默的男孩。男孩的失误给了那些人质问的理由，如果男孩小心一点，一切根本不会发生!

“那你怎么办呢？”艾琳轻轻的询问，她黑色双眼隐约带着水气，“托比亚，你怎么办呢？”

“我们以前不是约定过吗？”托比亚温柔的说，“适合的人前往合适的地方。只是这次刚好是使用传送阵离开伦敦，我可没办法伪装成巫师。”

艾琳的泪水在眼眶中打转，她注视着托比亚，哽咽的无法说出话语。

“别担心，”托比亚的神情不可思议的柔和，“还有洁西卡在呢，相信我们的能力，我可舍不得离开我的珍宝。”

托比亚走向前拥抱住艾琳，安慰的抚摸她的背脊。艾琳轻轻闭上了双眼，泪水滑下了脸颊。

天使落泪了，他心里空荡荡的，只能笨拙的呆立在原地。为什么事情会变成这样呢？他的视线僵硬的转向男孩，原因就在这里。  
所有的事情都因为男孩而发生，男孩的懦弱无能造成了这件事情。男孩是汲取天使生命的魔鬼，现在天使又因为魔鬼而被迫分离。

他的手重新放在男孩的脖颈上，平静缓慢的施加力道。他感到疲惫而迷茫，脑中只剩下结束一切的想法。

恍惚间，他看到托比亚蹲到了男孩面前。他下意识的停止动作，目光追随着托比亚的举动。

托比亚深深地注视着男孩，像是想把男孩的容貌刻在心底。  
“我爱你。”托比亚庄重的说，满怀疼爱的亲吻男孩的额头。

晦暗不明的东西出现了裂缝，冰冷的黑色锁链缠绕着他，它们其实从来没有离开过，不停的拖着他往下坠落。他像是溺水被拉到水面的人，痛苦的挣扎起来。他混乱无序的喘息着，渴求的看着眼前的景象，期待着不知名的救赎。

托比亚拥抱住男孩，男孩也环抱住令人心安的身躯。  
画面看起来温馨而美好，但是男孩一句话都没有说。  
至始至终，男孩一句话都没有说。

艾琳牵着男孩的手转身离开，他拚命的想要靠近托比亚，但是两人的距离越来越远，他再也看不到托比亚了。

他被迫跟随着男孩，无力的望着托比亚所在的方向。为什么男孩不说话呢？为什么男孩说不出话呢？男孩明明知道所有事情，却什么都没说。  
托比亚在意男孩，但是男孩真得值得这份心意吗？他混乱的思索着，男孩没有回应托比亚的话语，男孩不值得拯救。但是，他挣扎的拖出正面的想法，托比亚……

“七号。”一个男性的声音从遥远的地方传来，飘渺的像是从另一个世界降临的低语，却清晰的在他耳边炸裂，“你总是做出错误的选择。”

那个声音并不严厉，甚至带着些许宠溺。他的身体却无法控制的颤栗起来，连脚趾都因为恐惧而发抖。鞭打寒冷背诵束缚黑暗惩罚烈火钻心记忆烙印下跪折磨增龄刀割痛苦剥皮混乱牵引沉溺重复撕裂入侵摄魂发誓窜改忍耐抹除——

他要杀了那个男孩。

他必须杀了那个男孩。

晦暗不明的混沌侵入了他，他再也无法思考，手坚决的掐住男孩的脖子，窒息的空白逐渐垄罩住他。痛苦不停地往上迭加，他习惯的忍耐着，直到痛楚累积过了顶点，开始缓慢的消退。他飞速的滑向永无乡，一个安详宁静、没有痛苦、没有思想的地方。

冰凉的触感从脸颊传来，艾琳不知道什么时候蹲在了男孩面前。  
艾琳注视着男孩的双眼，“西弗勒斯，”她温柔的说，“不要害怕。”

他着魔的盯着艾琳漆黑的瞳孔，一帧帧画面在幽暗中浮现——衣着得体的画像、烈火燃烧的庄园、腹部肿胀的骨架、蛇形的护身符、众多隐藏在树林里的丧尸、……。

他松开了双手，任由痛苦重新席卷而来。

西弗勒斯睁开了眼睛，摆脱了恶梦的纠缠。

回到伦敦的影响比预估中严重，西弗勒斯起身整理房间，仔细抹除这两天留下的痕迹，有条不紊的做好离开的准备。

——不管如何，他回伦敦的目的都完成了。

洁西卡•霍利斯亲自带领他们前往传送阵，跟进入伦敦时相比，今天的路程十分顺利，不久眼前就出现了戒备森严的守卫。

伦敦几乎所有地方都无法使用幻影显形跟门钥匙，因此能通往其他地方的传送阵十分重要，在长时间的协调后，最终五大势力决定共同看守。

洁西卡拿出五个不同的凭证，跟守卫简短的交谈后，便带他们来到传送阵前。不过虽然说是传送阵，摆放在卢修斯面前的只有一个衣橱。

“这个衣橱会跟另一个放在苏格兰的衣橱相连。”洁西卡对卢修斯解释，“你们出去后会进到一个房屋里，直接离开就可以了。”

卢修斯表达感谢后，率先迈入衣橱。  
因为其他势力在的缘故，西弗勒斯跟洁西卡只是礼貌克制地道别。

西弗勒斯望了洁西卡最后一眼，也随着卢修斯离去。

或许很久以后才会有人发现洁西卡•霍利斯多了一个蛇形护身符，但他们不会知道它来自于艾琳•斯内普，洁西卡相交多年的好友。

而只有洁西卡知道，这个护身符代表的含意。

[小剧场]  
时间点：艾琳的最后一天  
艾琳：你发誓会好好活着。  
西弗勒斯：我发誓我会活下来。  
艾琳：你发誓在能力不够时不会报仇。  
西弗勒斯：我发誓我不会冲动行事。  
艾琳：把这个护身符交给洁西卡。  
西弗勒斯：我会亲手交给她。(我发誓)


	13. 巫师界

卢修斯离开衣橱时袖子里的魔杖已经滑入手中，不过房屋里除了衣橱外没有其他东西，看起来空荡的诡异。或许是考虑到众人的警惕心，这栋房子特意制作成单层结构，简单分明的让人能一眼看到全貌。

西弗勒斯出来时扫了周围一眼，收起了手上的魔杖。

等他们确认房屋没有监控后，卢修斯忍不住问出心里的疑惑：“明明送我们过来的是消失柜，你不觉得用传送阵这个词很奇怪吗？”

“看来在巫师界是叫消失柜。”西弗勒斯平静的说，“普通人一般都叫传送阵或传送道具，这类型的东西通常会使用‘传送’这两个字来称呼。”  
感觉到卢修斯依然不解，西弗勒斯提示：“同一个物品，不同的讲法。”

卢修斯立刻理解西弗勒斯的意思，伪装麻瓜时需要非常注意词汇的使用。比如说麻瓜不会称呼自己为‘麻瓜’，一般只会说自己是‘人类’，需要跟巫师做区分时才会称呼自己‘普通人’。在面对特殊情况时，因为巫师可以用咒语做简单的判断，谈论事情常常会提到‘可能造成这个情况的原因’，麻瓜则只会说有‘特殊情况’，而如果提出的设想不符合麻瓜的逻辑很容易遭到怀疑。

消失柜跟传送阵也是两方用词不一的例子，卢修斯默默记下麻瓜的称呼，随即思考西弗勒斯用词失误的原因。他很快就找到了答案，消失柜是魔法部签订撤退协议后提供往访两方的媒介，而不论是巫师还是麻瓜都厌恶提到撤退协议相关的事情，不得不说时也只会透过侧面描述来让对方知道自己的意思。

“如果人们提到不熟悉的字词，”卢修斯沉吟，“假装自己知道意思，后面再慢慢探听？”

西弗勒斯眼中流露出笑意，“我不知道这个词汇的意思，但是我以为我知道。”

卢修斯：“所以我才没有询问。”

他们相视而笑，一股愉悦的情感环绕在两人之间。

在伦敦之后他们的关系无疑更进一步，卢修斯心想，在氛围不错的情况下，或许可以尝试询问更深入的消息。

“在伦敦动乱时消失柜就脱离了巫师界的掌控。”卢修斯试探的问，“不知道什么时候落入伦敦人手里。”

西弗勒斯看了卢修斯一眼，轻易判断出他想引导话题的想法。  
在卢修斯看来，西弗勒斯虽然语气讥讽，不过看起来没有生气，“是啊，我也没想到英国政府跟魔法部签定撤退协议后会发生那些事情。”

卢修斯脸色微变，西弗勒斯竟然直接说出撤退协议这个词!卢修斯还来不及想措辞带过这个话题，西弗勒斯就淡淡地反问：“既然你提到这个，邓不利多跟神秘人在伦敦屠杀后爆发冲突，巫师界流传很多种说法，你知道真正的原因吗？”

卢修斯脸色发白，他确实知道真正的原因，但是卢修斯更知道这件事情导致的结果——马尔福家族的覆灭。  
他们朝夕相处一年多，卢修斯知道西弗勒斯是故意的这么说的。

1968年8月10日，距离末日来临还不到一年，在丧尸败落的情况下，巫师与麻瓜之间对立的情绪越演越烈。最后魔法部与英国政府决定签订撤退协议，除了继续清除丧尸外，最重要的是分隔巫师与麻瓜，英国政府倡导伦敦的巫师前往苏格兰，而魔法部则帮助苏格兰的麻瓜前往英国政府的新驻地。  
这原本是两方为了和平而签订的协议，却在种种因素下导致伦敦动乱，而伦敦动乱又间接导致巫师界内乱，进而给了丧尸喘息空间。

卢修斯抿唇不语，直到理智逐渐压过了情绪，于是他意识到这完全不是西弗勒斯的风格，以前西弗勒斯或许会直接说不知道真相，或许会讲一些知道的事实，但是绝对不会用攻击对方的方式拒绝。

因为当人情绪激烈时，就暗示本人对此的在意，也就暴露了自己的弱点。

卢修斯彻底冷静下来，在进入伦敦前他问过西弗勒斯种族合作的事情，那个问题对过去的揭露跟现在比起来不相上下，也就说西弗勒斯是在思维冷静的情况下故意说出这些话。

这代表西弗勒斯明知道这些话对卢修斯的伤害，却选择平静的问出口。  
这同时也代表西弗勒斯的话语必定存在意义。

卢修斯搜索记忆，想找到西弗勒斯的用意，但是回忆片段复杂到难以理清。他转换想法，舍去情感不谈，他可以回答西弗勒斯的问题吗？

——可以，利大于弊。

“我知道一些。”卢修斯说，“在签署撤退协议后，除了伦敦的巫师外，英国其他地方的巫师也纷纷前往苏格兰，大量巫师的涌入，每个人不同的立场，让魔法部难以管理，我不知道邓不利多那边详细的方针，但神秘人这边以收拢新来的巫师为主。”

西弗勒斯安静地注视的他，黑色的双眼没有流露丝毫情感。

“等到苏格兰比较稳定后，神秘人跟邓不利多才有余力派人去伦敦寻找失联的属下，在遭到伦敦人的攻击后，少数人带着讯息回到了苏格兰。这件事在巫师界引起了轩然大波，谁造成了这件事情？谁该为此负责？伦敦动乱成了引爆不稳定和平的导火线，成了开战的借口。”

是，西弗勒斯想，这就是巫师界内乱的开始。  
庄园被人群包围，无法使用幻影移行，令人畏惧的熟悉。他以为离开了灾厄之地，他不停止的学习，他祈望能获取力量。但是火焰燃烧了一切，他拥有了全部，他一无所有。  
是谁造成了这些？是厌恶普通人的伏地魔吗？派人清理留在伦敦的残渣？邓不利多也未必无辜，优先处理更重要的事情，任由价值不够的东西泯灭。魔法部成了人们不再理会的空壳，不知所措的巫师组成了大大小小的势力。

“战争的苗头很早就存在，大量的土地在末日后无法种植，原本储备的资源飞快减少，为了争夺资源跟人力，为了获得更多利益，这就是战争真正的原因。”

是的，西弗勒斯厌烦的想，这就是所有事情的原因。  
在憎恨普通人的环境下，伏地魔的宣言听起来那么顺耳。在麻瓜拿枪械对准巫师之后，为什么巫师还要对麻瓜友善？管制拥有麻瓜血统的混血(更别说是混和家庭)，让不会背叛巫师界的纯血掌权，一切听起来十分合理。  
邓不利多指责，伏地魔的作为正在激化巫师跟麻瓜之间的矛盾，这只会导致新的伤害，而这些伤害又会酝酿出新的仇恨，伦敦动乱就是其中一个例子。邓不利多不再主张保护麻瓜，但是他希望能减缓种族间的摩擦。如果可以和平，战争就是私欲的借口。  
‘伦敦动乱’成了伏地魔跟邓不利多两方对峙的口头禅，他们藉此争论各自的理想，至于那些遗留在伦敦，被屠杀的伦敦人，……恩，那不是重点。

‘动乱’，西弗勒斯微妙的重复，自己活该嘛。

西弗勒斯心里诡异的平静。普通人厌憎巫师，因为巫师在末日降临时对他们的漠视，或者巫师就是造成末日的原因。伦敦人厌憎巫师跟普通人的势力，因为他们放任灾难降临伦敦，或者就是灾难的推手。巫师厌憎普通人，因为麻瓜不知感激的态度，因为麻瓜动手杀了巫师。  
厌恶麻瓜的巫师投靠了伏地魔，渴望和平的巫师选择了邓不利多。巫师界内乱，解析到最后不过是每个人赤裸裸的私欲。

所有生命都是为了自己的利益而行动。普通人、巫师、丧尸从自己的角度出发，敌人痛恨他们，同伴为此欢欣鼓舞。

所以无人有罪，无人无罪。

“伦敦屠杀刚开始时，所有留着的伦敦人都想离开。”西弗勒斯平静的说，“普通人、巫师，或许到最后只有无法移动的植物会留在伦敦。但是没有人成功，所有伦敦人都被束缚在伦敦。”

卢修斯委婉地反驳：“但是魔法部驻扎在伦敦的人后来才失联。”

“只有伦敦人才被束缚在伦敦，短时间停留的生命没有这个问题。”西弗勒斯冷漠的说，“当时伦敦人想尽办法解决这个问题，等想到的方式都失败后，他们想到了传送阵。最后他们成功了，也失败了。”

短暂的沉默后，卢修斯意识到他达成了一开始的目的。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯：“在伦敦动乱时消失柜就脱离了巫师界的掌控。不知道什么时候落入伦敦人手里。”  
西弗勒斯内心想法：  
卢修斯明知道这些话对我的伤害，却选择问出口。  
虽然我大概猜的到卢修斯的想法。  
西弗勒斯：“邓不利多跟神秘人在伦敦屠杀后爆发冲突，巫师界流传很多种说法，你知道真正的原因吗？”  
卢修斯内心想法：  
西弗勒斯明知道这些话对我的伤害，却选择问出口。  
所以西弗勒斯为什么要说这些话呢？


	14. 不安的变化

两个身形高壮的男人伫立在无人街道旁，脸上处处是长时间奔波带来的刻痕，透漏出一股不好惹的气息。

男人们刚离开一栋还算干净的房子，在破败房屋的拥簇下，这份整洁显得十分突兀。而不过眨眼间，街道就恢复成一致的脏乱，彷佛原先待的房子从来不曾存在过。

卢修斯和西弗勒斯对视一眼，从陌生的面容中看到了如出一辙的警惕。距离他们离开巫师界已经过了一年，那些混乱难明的局势跟潜藏的规则一定发生了改变。

他们必须在不引人怀疑下融入巫师界，庆幸的是他们有足够充裕的时间。

末日后，大部分的成年巫师用幻影移行来往返两地，因此通常只有不加入大势力的巫师会开车在路上游荡。当然这是一年前的情况，他们不能保证一年后车子会不会成为新的违禁品。

卢修斯跟西弗勒斯小心翼翼的在苏格兰行走，他们不敢靠近人群聚集地，只能潜藏在阴暗不起眼的角落，在掩体后观察路过的每一位巫师，用记忆咒语反复分析任何微小的细节。直到过了四天，拥有足够多的样本后他们才开始讨论。

其中最明显的变化是车子的外型(看来车子并没有被禁止)，一年前的车种不管是私家车还是越野车都拥有车顶，但是这几天路过的所有车子都是敞篷车，能清楚看到车上的巫师。

另一件令他们十分在意的事情，是约有三分之二的车子上有魔法生物，这点跟一年前截然不同，那时跟巫师相伴的大多是猫头鹰、猫或蟾蜍等末日前常见的宠物，而不是跟巫师关系不好的魔法生物。

“……恶婆鸟、大头毛怪、恶尔精？”卢修斯感到困惑不解，“为什么这些物种会出现？”

恶婆鸟，叫声会让听到的人丧失理智。羽毛可以用来制作精品羽毛笔。原产地位于非洲。  
大头毛怪，喜欢跟在人的身后，待在人的影子里，几个小时后人会陷入昏沉绝望的状态，这时大头毛怪会攻击这个人。原产地位于俄罗斯。  
恶尔精，会引诱小孩子然后吃掉他们。原产地位于德国。

西弗勒斯沉吟，“神秘人对魔法生物的方针是什么？”

卢修斯回答：“拉拢与控制。但是这些魔法生物的能力不在目标范围内。”

“如果是末日后变异的魔法生物就可以了。”西弗勒斯说，“它们总要有存在的理由。”

“也可能是合作后无法拒绝的赠品，所以随便找理由把它们派出来。”卢修斯想到这些魔法生物的原产地，“邓不利多也可能是合作对象。”

西弗勒斯不可置否。

不过他们至少确认了开车的可行性，也知道没有魔法生物的巫师大概的神态。

接下来他们找了一辆敞篷车，轮流开车进行新一轮的观察，在没有摸清巫师界的情况下，他们仍然不敢靠近人多的地方，最多只是伪装成路过的旅人。

“旗帜真的消失了!”在经过第三个人群聚集地后，卢修斯终于接受了难以置信的事实。

一年前巫师界所有明面上的聚集地都会悬挂旗帜表明自己的立场——邓不利多、神秘人甚至是中立，但如今旗帜却消失了。

西弗勒斯沉着脸，意识到事情的严重性。

卢修斯喃喃自语：“难道……有人赢了吗？”

“那为什么不是更换旗帜？”西弗勒斯提出质疑。

卢修斯没有回答，他们沉默的开着车，陷入各自的思绪中。

他们渴望得到更多讯息，同时警惕于失误带来的绝境，因此他们宁愿花费更多时间等待，而不是主动进行深入的探查。

直到又过了七天，卢修斯跟西弗勒斯才放弃了目前的模式。  
这几天遇到的车子都跟他们保持安全距离，一半以上的巫师携带着魔法生物，当然还有旗帜……它们确实消失了。

“没有人主动跟我们交流。”像是这个事实代表了一切，西弗勒斯停止了话语。

卢修斯无奈地开始陈述：“有合法的管道后，私下的交易被遏止，目前不能确定是出于规定还是个人意愿。看来有势力整合了巫师界。”

西弗勒斯微微点头，然后说：“旗帜？”

“我想不通这点。”卢修斯明白西弗勒斯支持他的想法，“照理来说胜利者会选择更换旗帜，肯定有其他原因让他放弃了这点。”

西弗勒斯说出了结论：“我们需要更多信息。”

这代表他们要采取更激进的手段。

首先他们直接排除去人群聚集地的选项，那里设有反幻影移行跟反门钥匙的咒语，在对这个崭新的巫师界一无所知的情况下，他们会尽量避免前往人多的地方。伏击开车的巫师也是一个糟糕的选择，那些巫师早就做好随时被袭击的准备，更何况他们还没有弄清楚巫师携带魔法生物的原因。在经过讨论后，他们最终暂定的目标是幻影移行后的巫师。

车子重新发动，这回两人的目标不再是观察，而是寻找人群聚集地附近适合埋伏的地点。

私底下，他们做好了最坏的打算。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯：如果是神秘人赢的话我就打感情牌，如果是邓不利多赢的话我就痛恨神秘人。  
西弗勒斯：如果是其他势力赢呢？  
卢修斯：我会证明我对他们的价值。  
卢修斯：那你呢？  
西弗勒斯：我要先知道赢家跟新的政策才能决定。


	15. 埋伏点

事情比想象中还要困难。

一些破旧的木屋散落在茂密的树林里，因为没有施加保护咒语而直接暴露在外来者面前，只能任由外来者肆无忌惮地搜查。

西弗勒斯拉开其中一栋木屋的大门，潮湿发霉的气味暗示长期封闭的环境，尘埃轻轻飘扬开来。西弗勒斯先扫了一圈周围，才对着地板低声念起咒语，暗黄色的光芒占据了大多数的空间，黑灰色跟浅黄色则零落的夹杂其间。

西弗勒斯魔杖微动，停止了咒语。

“大概是六个月前离开的。”他说出了结果。

这是他们找到的第三个暗地里的人群聚集地——曾经的人群聚集地。

巫师界内乱时，除了明面上的人群聚集地外，很多巫师会联合亲朋好友一起居住在隐蔽的地方，以避免被战火波及。而短短不到一年的时间，这些巫师就选择离开了家，甚至没有把这里做成新的安全点，直接废弃了辛苦搭建的防护网。

西弗勒斯漆黑的双眼倒映着破败的木屋，对巫师界有了新的解读——一个不容反抗、惩罚严苛的新势力。

他收回视线，自然的略过卢修斯·马尔福，掩藏起从心底日益蔓延的冷意。

离开这里后，他们又漫无目的找寻了三天。直到他们开车经过一个山谷时，西弗勒斯犹疑的请卢修斯停下了车。

卢修斯顺着西弗勒斯的视线，注意到山林里占地不大的空地，在广阔的树林中这块空白并不明显，但当细看时就会感到十足的诡异，像是直接用勺子挖掉一片树林般突兀。

西弗勒斯怔愣的望着空地，他微微皱起眉头，语气因为沉浸在记忆中而有些飘渺：“一段时间没看到这种景象了。”

卢修斯边思索着微妙的矛盾点，边凭着直觉回答了他：“苏格兰的情势大致上已经恢复稳定，虽然不知道谁是领导者，但至少没有再发生战争——”卢修斯的语速越来越慢，他对上西弗勒斯明亮的双眼，异口同声道，“这不是炮火留下来的痕迹！”

随着不对劲的地方被发现，西弗勒斯接着指出不合理的地方，“如果是炮火，不会只有一块空地，应该会留下很多坑洞。”

卢修斯跟着补充，“但是战争已经过去一段时间，变异植物有充足的时间重新生长。所以这应该是近期发生的事情，不过造成这种伤害后，住在这里的人大概早就离开了。”

“如果这不是最近发生的事情呢？”

这不是一个问题，当看到西弗勒斯鼓励的眼神时，卢修斯清楚的意识到这点。

“那可能是强力的魔法阵、魔药或黑魔法造成的伤害。”卢修斯慢吞吞地讲述，他知道西弗勒斯询问的原因，所以委婉表达拒绝的想法，“在一无所知的情况下，我不建议深入探查。”

一瞬间，西弗勒斯的表情十分古怪，不过他随即恢复了平静。

“你说的有道理。”西弗勒斯赞同，然后生硬的转换话题。“如果我没记错的话，这里有一株亲人的变异植物。”

呃——，卢修斯尴尬的想，他刚刚好像无意中嘲讽了西弗勒斯？

不对！西弗勒斯是那种会主动作死的人吗？他会在知道空地大机率有持续性伤害后依然去探查吗？难道西弗勒斯真的会在看到明显的危险后还是不管不顾的涉险吗？

大概是猜到卢修斯的想法，西弗勒斯表情复杂的叹了一口气。“年轻的时候，个性比较冲动一点。……嗯，年少轻狂嘛。”

卢修斯觉得这个词听起来不太对劲，事实上，他感觉所有事情都不太对劲。

末日降临后，生命产生本质上的改变——大部分的植物成为变异植物，许多动物成为变异动物，有些人成为了丧尸。少数的变异动物在末日后依然跟随在主人身边，极少数的变异植物不会攻击人类，没有人知道准确的原因，但是不可否认它们的珍贵性。

“大概二十几人的团体发现了这株亲人的变异植物，但是它只允许特定的人靠近，就我当时的经验来看，这个团体没有研究出来它的判断标准。所以为了避免被它攻击，守卫的人不会离它太近。”

“那你怎么确定我们不会被它攻击？”

“很简单，如果你被它攻击，我就带着缩小的你往变异植物那里跑。它攻击时的动静很大，不用指望守卫不会发现。然后我们在它旁边待上几天后就可以离开了。”

……你以前到底在想什么啊！卢修斯彷佛看到小一号的西弗勒斯(鉴于他们现在只有十一岁，卢修斯很难想象更年轻的样子)发现树林中的空地，好奇的过去探查，然后在以为不会有人下误触警戒，被迫往变异植物的方向逃逸，结果变异植物攻击了追杀者，放过了在判断标准里的西弗勒斯。哈！说不定当守卫在庆祝闯入者死亡时，西弗勒斯正用摄魂取念跟变异植物聊天！

很好，连埋伏失败的退路都一并解决了，卢修斯还能说什么，他只能点头表示同意。

“基本上它不会攻击范围以外的人。所以主要会有两个警戒线，内圈是触发型魔法，碰到守卫就会收到讯息。外圈设有反幻影移行跟反门钥匙的咒语。没意外的话我们的埋伏点会落在内圈跟外圈之间。”

这是从发现幻影移行的巫师后移动到埋伏点的保守距离。从伏击的角度来看，这个位置确保来人无法用幻影移行逃脱。但是根据卢修斯以往的经验，他更喜欢在没有设置反咒的地点埋伏——当逃跑的思维占据大脑时，往往会采取防御跟拖延的手段，进而造成斗争情绪低落。

“不过我知道一个特殊的埋伏点，虽然巫师幻影换形时不会选择固定的位置，但是基于记忆跟习惯，常常下意识定位‘最安全’的位置。运气好的话，我们可以在反咒的范围外解决敌人。”

卢修斯想，如果情况没有改变，那这里确实是一个不错的埋伏点，他们只会碰到来采集变异植物的人，而茂密的树林会遮掩打斗的动静。

用缩小咒把车子收起来后，他们便进入枝叶繁盛的树林中。两人行走时轮流使用检测咒，在不快的速度下，当卢修斯魔杖顶端的光芒由白色转成蓝色时，已经过了很长一段时间了。

卢修斯撤掉魔咒，“反幻影换形从这里开始。”

他们花费一些时间找到空地所在的位置，当近距离观察时，能明显发现一条肉眼可见的分界线。西弗勒斯蹲下身体，安静的采集一些土壤，在分析比对后确认了记忆的准确。

等两人完成伏击前的准备，进入漫长的等待时，卢修斯开始解析自己的情绪。

讶异的情绪源于出乎意料的事情，准确来说，源于西弗勒斯态度的转变。

今天的事情可以用很多种方法传达，交易得来的消息、道听涂说的传言、甚至是单纯的调查，可是西弗勒斯却选择说出过去的经历。

但是当夜深人静，有充裕的时间仔细回想发生的每一件事情后，卢修斯恍然意识到，从收到霍格沃茨的信件以来，他们付出的讯息并不对等。

——而这从来不是孤立事件。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯：你以前真的会做这样的事情吗？  
西弗勒斯：你以为我们是怎么认识的？


	16. 伏击

杰克在幻影显形的魔法波动稍微缓解后立刻补上新的防护咒，同时双眼快速扫向周围，嘴上低声念着咒语，看见没有发生任何变化，他才松了一口气。  
虽然说一切如常，但是杰克仍然保持着警惕。

长久的等待后，卢修斯看到了目标。  
那是一个看起来有些瘦弱的男人，而从目标的每一步落点来看，他已经做好随时战斗的准备。  
这不是一个容易得手的偷袭对象，卢修斯冷漠地想，这样的目标肯定不会忘记防护魔法，甚至可能随身携带防护用的炼金品。如果可以选择，卢修斯宁愿面对两个警惕心差的敌人。  
但是谁也不知道放弃这次后的未来，因此卢修斯放轻呼吸，默然等待着。

“钻心剜骨！”  
“昏昏倒地！”

西弗勒斯和卢修斯几乎同时发出了魔咒，一年多的相处，数百场战斗累积的默契，让他们能精准把握同伴发出咒语的时间。而在下一刻，两人施展出新的咒语。

“昏昏倒地！”  
“昏昏倒地！”

钻心剜骨率先击中了目标，抵消了杰克身上的防护咒，昏昏倒地紧随在后，两个魔咒相差的时间不超过一秒，让杰克根本来不及反应。  
杰克感觉到防护炼金品被使用，他立刻判断出有两个伏击者，并且没有杀人的意图。在极短的时间下，杰克快速摔下位在腰侧的魔药，同时施展咒语。

“蒙蒙烟雾！”

白色的烟雾从杰克魔杖的顶端蔓延开来，同时杰克根据听到声音的方向进行闪避，成功躲过第二波昏迷咒。

下一秒，杰克低声念到。

“幻影移形。”

与此同时，杰克终于看到其中一个袭击他的敌人，他的眼底倒映出金发孩子模糊的身影，脸部因为讶异而无法控制的扭曲。

西弗勒斯瞳孔微扩，他从魔药的颜色、瓶子破碎后液体的变化和轻微的气味，迅速推测魔药的功效，快速做出不用理会的决断。  
产生结论后，西弗勒斯马上大声施咒：“咒立停！”

一听到西弗勒斯咒语的开头，卢修斯便立刻明白对方的意思，在猜测目标可能逃跑的情况下，他的咒语紧随其后：“绳索禁锢！”

事先布置的绳子缠上杰克的双脚，打断了幻影移形，本来在扩散的烟雾也在咒立停下散去。

杰克知道情况对他十分不利，在会被击倒的预感下，他有意放慢念咒速度，大声道：“红……。”

杰克咒语还没念完，卢修斯就根据熟悉的发音推测出目标打算使用红光闪烁，吸引守卫前来支持。卢修斯毫不犹豫的念出死咒。

“阿瓦达索命！”

听到卢修斯故意放缓的语速，为了避免目标真的死亡，特意等了数秒后，西弗勒斯才轻声念出咒语。

“除你武器。”

在令人背脊发凉的死咒下，杰克吓得中途改变咒语，快速施展魔法偏折咒，避开了索命咒。  
试探出敌人的态度，杰克不敢再使用标记类的咒语，他转念一想，下一个咒语脱口而出。  
“四分……”还没说完，西弗勒斯的咒语便击中了他。

杰克看到他的魔杖飞起，立刻大喊道：“投降！”

迎接他的是毫不留情地昏迷咒。

“力松劲泻、统统石化、……”对俘虏施展一连串的咒语后，两人才松了一口气。  
这场战斗幸运地没有对周围造成严重的破坏，他们快速收拾完东西，对周围使用恢复咒后，两人便用漂浮咒带着俘虏前往准备好的审问地点。

微风轻轻吹拂茂密的树林，繁茂的枝叶微弱的摩擦着，集结成一首温柔的安眠曲。从远方眺望，这片山林彷佛无止尽的绿色海洋般一阵阵的起伏着，而在汪洋的角落，一个昏迷的男人背脊倚靠着大树，姿势因为束缚而显得僵硬古怪。

“恢复活力。”

杰克醒了过来。  
没有烟雾的遮挡，杰克清楚看到伏击他的敌人。  
那是两个金发的孩子，看不出丝毫稚嫩的痕迹，但从战斗时的身影来看，毫无疑问，他们确实是孩子。

而能拥有成人的魔力，代表他们接受过献祭魔法。

末世到来后，不可饶恕咒被使用的越来越频繁，黑魔法在人们的口耳间流转。同时还有一种魔法，不隶属于常规咒语，更时常成为沟通时的禁语，但是随着时间推移，随着一幕幕悲剧永无停歇的上演，当所爱之人近在眼前，当处于不容逃避的绝境时，人们愿意不顾一切的使用——

——献祭魔法。

献祭你的血肉，换取所爱之人的生机。献祭你的灵魂，换取所爱之人的未来。奉献你的一切，换取所爱之人的平安顺遂。从此，世界上再也无法留存你的痕迹。

这段在末世流通的话语暗示献祭魔法的层级，然而付出与收获从来不是对等的存在，献祭魔法的优劣影响最后的结果，而这个难以界定的咒语即使在末世后也不常见。

杰克轻轻地吐出一口气，他不知道敌人的身份背景，不过可以肯定的是，献祭魔法对这两人意义非凡，也代表容易触动他们心底。

转瞬间，杰克有了新的打算。

“等一下！请让我说句话！”

令杰克庆幸的是，敌人没有做出其他动作，默认他的请求。

杰克极力表现出诚恳的姿态，在真实情感的加成下，他迫切而渴望语气尤为真挚：“我发誓会全力配合你们，我有一个还没成年的孩子，可以跟你们交易献祭魔法吗？我可以用任何东西交换！”

说完这句话后，杰克小心观察敌人的表情，失望的发现没有任何变化。

杰克并不知道，卢修斯和西弗勒斯的敌人曾经用献祭魔法的经历来激怒他们，也曾经用他们超乎常理的魔力量来诬陷他们。这个词在他们心里不会掀起波澜，只会让冷酷的思维重新主导理智。

杰克只能看到其中一个敌人比出手势，敌人们便离开他的视野范围。

停下脚步后，西弗勒斯先不自觉地瞄了俘虏一眼，才压低声音，困惑的询问打出暗号的同伴，“有什么问题吗？”

卢修斯轻声回答，“没事，还是按照原本的计划。只是既然他都这么说了，等等我会顺着他的话语，让他抱有希望。我们现在拖一段时间再回去就行了。”

西弗勒斯了然。

一段时间后，他们重新回到俘虏面前。

卢修斯对俘虏说道：“如果你配合我们，之后也不是不能进行交易。到时候我会把献祭魔法记录在羊皮纸上。你可以放心，遗忘咒我还是很熟练的。”

等卢修斯一说完，西弗勒斯便拿着一瓶魔药到俘虏面前，示意他喝下去。

杰克顺从的饮下魔药，心中苦涩不已。他尽了最大的努力，只希望这回能成功生还。

[小剧场]  
杰克(使用绝招)：触动人心的献祭魔法  
卢修斯(冷漠)：又来了，以为我会上当吗？  
西弗勒斯：……(默默回想起卢修斯的黑历史)


	17. 审问

俘虏一喝下魔药，卢修斯立刻询问最重要的问题：“你刚刚在战斗时摔碎的魔药有什么效果？”

“没有效果。”杰克回答，并且迅速做了补充。“那瓶魔药主要是用来震慑或打乱对手的步调。”

西弗勒斯暗自松了口气，幸好当时的判断是正确的。

卢修斯冷漠的问出第二个问题：“有人接应你吗？你失踪多久会被发现？”

“我这次是单独行动，没有人会接应我。大概……明天早上会有人发现我失踪。”杰克无法控制的讲出正确的时间，胸口像压了块石头似的难受。

该死！那瓶魔药是吐真剂！

但吐真剂只要几滴就够了，根本不需要喝下一整瓶。……是了，把吐真剂加入其他液体，只要功效还在就行了。  
不过这么做的目的是什么？杰克飞快地思索着，嘴上若无其事地解释明天会有人发现自己失踪的原因。敌人绝对不会指望我都说实话，使用吐真剂迟早会被发现，难道……敌人想要知道我开始说谎的速度？  
不！不！杰克否定了这个想法，吐真剂迫使人说真话，我根本无法控制自己的嘴巴，就算嘴型真的有变化，那也只有短短的一瞬间，怎么可能被察觉到！何况，知道我什么时候开始说谎，有什么意义吗！

然而等杰克停下话语，敌人却迟迟没有询问下一个问题，彷佛印证了他荒谬的推测。

西弗勒斯一直注视着杰克的脸庞，常人眼中杰克的表情十分稳定，脸上带着恰当的恐惧与强行维持的镇定。但是西弗勒斯的基本单位跟常人相差甚远，大块的面部肌肉被拆解，微小的节点映入他的眼帘，相邻点正在小幅度的震颤着，那是人类无法控制的本能反应。

卢修斯看到西弗勒斯暗中比出的手势，确认俘虏打算说谎的意图。

故意留了一段对俘虏而言难熬的寂静后，卢修斯才没有丝毫温度的开口：“很难相信你的诚意，在你特别提出交易的情况下。”卢修斯停顿一下，语气带着浓厚的嘲讽，“第二个问题就说谎？”

杰克惊讶极了，甚至脸上都不由自主地带出些许情绪。  
敌人用的是肯定句！代表他们真的看出来了！但是杰克实在想不通他们是怎么做到的，也想不通他们为什么要这么做。

等等！

杰克想到敌人刚刚说的话，终于恍然大悟。

是为了测试他的诚意。

找到头绪，杰克重新冷静下来，串起了零散的线索。

他恳求交易献祭魔法后，两个敌人的意见没有统一，于是决定试探他的诚意。  
按照这个思路，杰克大概可以推测出敌人的想法——他或许真的有孩子，但愿意为孩子付出多少就不一定了，而如果是真心的，自然会患得患失，至少不会第二个问题就撒谎。

这样想的话，就不难理解敌人嘲讽的态度，自己的表现恐怕令敌人相当失望。

虽然杰克仍然想不通敌人怎么看出他想要说谎的意图，但是了解到敌人确实在意献祭魔法的事情就足够了。知道敌人的弱点，他就有把握活下来。

像是从惊吓中回过神似的，杰克看起来十分无力，他虚弱的说道：“是的，我确实说谎了。我本来是想说四个小时后会有人发现我失踪，……”杰克像是察觉到自己的做法代表什么，整个人看上去濒临崩溃的边缘，“抱歉，真的很抱歉，我害怕他等不到我会跑出来……”杰克浑身颤抖着，不停说道：“对不起……对不起……”

面对杰克的哀求，卢修斯看起来毫无怜悯，反而像是在评估什么，显得十分冷漠。良久，卢修斯看了一眼同伴，像是从西弗勒斯面无表情的脸看出什么似的，带着些微愤怒警告了杰克：“没有第二次机会。”

在杰克断断续续的道谢声中，卢修斯用意味不明的语气问出巫师界的人都该知道的事实：“那就说一下巫师界现在的领导人是谁吧。”

杰克知道敌人并不是真的不知道答案，只是藉此发泄对同伴的不满。

“现在巫师界的领导人是阿不思•邓不利多。”杰克说。

这真是——没想到啊。

西弗勒斯玩味的想，脑中飞快闪过敞篷的车子(没有任何一个人开有车顶的车子)、频繁在车上出现的魔法生物(尤其是对人类有敌意的魔法生物)、破败废弃的住所(人们直接放弃努力的成果)，果然掌权后方针就改变了吗。他猜错了最后的赢家，不过这个结果也在预测范围内。而且说实话——西弗勒斯心里掠过伦敦屠杀的种种影像——这个做法并不让人意外。

西弗勒斯眼角瞥见卢修斯的脸庞，明白卢修斯也跟自己抱持相似的看法。这个意外没有影响到卢修斯，他正在冷静地询问俘虏下一个问题，旁敲侧击引导出他们想要的讯息。

随着卢修斯的问询，西弗勒斯慢慢拼凑出巫师界的情况。

对离群索居的巫师而言，最开始的改变是巡逻队的出现，他们这时才知道新秩序的诞生。巡逻队负责宣传消息跟抓捕恶人，先不提抓捕人的标准，不可否认的是巫师界确实渐渐稳定下来，那些趁乱杀烧掠夺的巫师消失无踪，巫师们也慢慢接受了新的政权。

一切像是往好的方向转变，末日降临后被摧毁的秩序逐渐重建。官方开始贩卖经过检验的商品，私人买卖也有了可以正大光明交易的地方。需要治疗的人不再茫然无措，孤儿也不再漂泊无依。

官方推出的魔杖贩卖跟身分登记紧密相联，购买魔杖的人必须进行身分登记，登记完后会发放凭证，而这个凭证在一个月后成为了出入官方场所的必需品，在几个月后成为了进入人群聚集地的证明，最后拒绝登记身分的人被视为违法者。

倡导、警告、惩罚，紧接而来的政策几乎都遵循着相同的模式。住所必需进行登记，以确认每个巫师所在的位置。车子必需改成敞篷车，让巡逻队的巫师能看到车子上的人。……。这些政策或是跟末日前相差不远，或是不麻烦的改变，使反对的声音在人群中被淹没。真正引起众多巫师们不满的是巡逻队车子上出现的魔法生物，不过官方对此态度十分强硬，只说这些魔法生物对维护治安很有帮助。

不对！西弗勒斯冷漠的想，这些只是表面上的政策，或者说大部分巫师接触到的事实。如果只是登记住所，人们没有理由会放弃居住的地方。另外他不相信对人类有敌意的魔法生物能忍住不攻击人，至少会有一两件袭击的案例。

卢修斯大概也意识到这点，对接下来的问题做出了调整。

不过对于这方面，俘虏的说词跟刚才相比含糊许多。

官方强制要求住在山林的巫师撤离，甚至派人亲自察看防护网是否被抹除，直到确认巫师找到新的住所才罢休。

传言有巫师被巡逻队车上的魔法生物攻击，官方赔偿了事，并要求禁言。

有人看到巡逻队莫名其妙的抓捕巫师，事后也没有公布原因。

……  
……  
……

“……神秘人跟邓不利多合作后，……”

——神秘人、邓不利多、合作？

像是听到陌生的单字般，西弗勒斯的思绪停顿好几秒后，才将这几个字词组合起来。随即无法控制的恨意从心底爆发，这股痛恨不聚焦于个人，也不单独针对哪个势力，更像是含括所有人，含括导致这个结果的环节，含括任何有意义和无意义的事情。西弗勒斯无法阻止既定的事实，也理不清这件事情在历史上的定位，只是——

——如果伏地魔跟邓不利多终将合作，那些巫师界内乱造成的斗争，那些因此死去的人，又有什么意义！

在情绪蔓延开来前，完全是下意识的、基于以前堆积起来的习惯，西弗勒斯开始思考合作的可能性。这会是逢场作戏吗？还是真正意义上的合作？俘虏讲述的话语流过他的脑海，伦敦屠杀时人们的反应左证他的看法。又有什么好惊讶呢？就算末日后巫师与普通人的冲突越演越烈，伦敦人在面对强而有力的敌人时仍然选择了合作，但是过去无法抹灭，裂痕依旧存在于每个人心里，所以在一切结束之后，在人们以为可以享受和平的时候，托比亚……

西弗勒斯停止思考。短短几秒钟的时间，西弗勒斯成功排除了不必要的情感，他的注意力重新聚焦在目前的情况上。俘虏并没有意识到这句话对他们带来的冲击，而卢修斯表面上不为所动，实则处于狂怒的边缘，或许下一秒就会直接逼问想要的答案。

西弗勒斯正打算采取行动，却看到卢修斯在瞄了自己一眼后，突然冷静许多。虽然情绪依然不稳定，却远离了失控的临界值。

卢修斯的脸部肌肉仍然在细微的颤抖着，但是西弗勒斯知道他会做出正确的决定。西弗勒斯的视线转向俘虏，耳边传来卢修斯平稳的声线。

“山上的空地是怎么产生的？”

一个安全的问题，西弗勒斯没有情绪的想。当人们看到空地时，脑中自然会浮现这个疑问。而早在看到这片树林时，他就知道这个问题必然会被提起。

“空地源自于一个外来者携带的魔药。他的名字——”俘虏微微停顿了一下。“我不知道他有没有说谎，不过他确实称自己为托比亚。”

[小剧场]  
作者：请问你有没有对另外两个人说谎呢？  
杰克：没有，我说的都是实话。  
西弗勒斯、卢修斯：没有。

作者：恩，那你有没有说明知道会让对方误解的实话呢？  
杰克、西弗勒斯、卢修斯：……


	18. 特殊的名字

“托比亚？”

审问他的敌人轻声重复这个名字，语气里可能蕴含着惊讶、也可能带着微妙的不赞同、甚至可能只是纯粹的感概。杰克难以分辨敌人复杂的语气，在这种情况下，把这句话解读成催促他继续讲下去的信号是最安全的选择。

“我真正跟那个人接触的时间非常短暂……”

就算已经过去了一年多的时间，那天的记忆对杰克来说依旧鲜明，他仍然能记得那天舒适的气温，微风轻拂过身体的凉爽，以及那天用咒语显现的日期——1970年5月15日。

“现在还没到采集变异植物的时间啊？”那时的杰克散去显示日期的魔力，疑惑的看向来找他的同伴。

“我知道。”同伴边示意他行动起来，边回答他的问题。“有人想跟我们交易变异植物的材料。”

杰克立刻意识到这是群不请自来的‘客人’，他的脑中闪过好几个势力，心里自动开始推演各种不妙的情况。杰克先转回房子里拿了一个后背包，在跟同伴会合时才回头喊道。

“臭小子，你以为你的房间是资源回收场吗！在我回来前你最好全部收拾干净！”

“他又捡东西回房间了？”同伴问。

“就是这回事。”杰克无奈的说。“怎么讲都说不通。”

“孩子嘛，也只是想帮助你。”同伴笑道。“未来说不定真能让他弄出有用的东西。”

“但是总不能连睡觉的位置都没有了。……算了，别提这个了，交易到底是怎么回事？”

一提起正事，同伴顿时收起了笑意。

“今天十点左右的时候，有人触发了警戒魔法，轮班守卫的人依照常规程序行动，最后守卫在内圈警戒线旁发现敌人的身影。”两人快步在山林间行走着，正午的阳光本该浓烈炙热，却在树荫的过滤下只余温和的光芒。“那个人主动提出要跟我们交易新鲜变异植物的材料。”

“等一下！”杰克感觉自己听错了，“敌人应该不只一个人吧？”

“只有一个敌人。”同伴肯定的说。

“而我们输了？”杰克反问，“好几个人输给一个人？”

“事实上，我们没有跟他打起来。”同伴的嘴角微微抽蓄了一下，像是一时想不到合适的词语，几秒后他突然开始抱怨起来。“我真的不知道那个人在想什么，活着不好吗？非要主动找死。你知道吗？他甚至在五分钟后又踩了一次警戒线！什么意思？嫌我们速度不够快吗？这个人真他妈有病吧！他到底——”

“冷静下来。”杰克打断同伴的话语，用手势暗示他们时间不多，“先说重点。”

同伴深深地吐出一口气，用恢复平稳的声线继续讲述。“那个人给我们一瓶魔药来测试威力，那瓶魔药……”同伴咽了一口唾液，喉结上下滑动着，眼中流露出不加掩饰地畏惧，“……那瓶魔药的威力非常强大，直接腐蚀出一块空地，树叶、树根、甚至是倒落的树干，所有东西都被腐蚀的干干净净，最后只有留下变色的土壤。”

大概是没有亲眼看见空地的原因，杰克更关注在交易上面。“所以对方愿意给我们几瓶魔药？”

“这不是那个人交易的物品，那瓶魔药是用来威胁我们的，他提供的是治疗方面的魔药。”同伴表情十分复杂的补充，“……治疗效果挺不错的。”

“治疗！？”不是说治疗魔药不好，只是攻击型魔药明显更加稀有，杰克的手轻轻切了一下自己的脖子，“有没有可能劝他改变主意。”

“想都别想。”同伴认真的警告，“那个人不能用常理看待，说真的，我们唯一的目标是赶快把他送走。”

杰克很快就理解同伴的想法。

那个男子看上去三十几岁，有一头清爽的黑色短发，黑色的双眼中没有丝毫情感。他的体格不算壮硕，在略为宽松衣物下犹显瘦弱。男子穿着黑色运动的长袖衣裤，奇怪的是他的衣服没有左手衣袖，杰克眼尖的发现男子左肩衣服的边缘有明显撕裂的痕迹。

真正令杰克惊骇的是，男子所在的位置不是警戒线外部，也不是踩在警戒魔法上面，而是站在警戒线内部！

这简直是在找死！要知道内圈的警戒线区分了变异植物的攻击范围，也就是说男子随时都有可能被变异植物攻击，更别说男人还走了一段不短的距离！放在末日前，男子的举动就跟明明看到挂着‘内有地雷，请勿进入’牌子，仍然不怕死的前进，每一步落地都可能是生命的终结，这是在拿生命开玩笑吧！

当然男子也可能不知道内圈警戒线代表的含意，不过杰克随即推翻这个可能。这个人既然主动提出交易变异植物的材料，代表他对这里的情况有一定的了解。

所以说，这个人真的有病吧！

杰克深切认同其他人的方针，赶快结束这场交易是最好的选择。他朝男子露出礼节性的微笑，简单的自我介绍后，习惯性的询问对方的名字。

男子漆黑的瞳孔空洞地注视着杰克：“你可以称呼我‘无名’。”

“无名？”卢修斯打断俘虏的讲述。

“是的，我当时对此没什么想法。直到交易结束后，我礼貌的向他道别时，他才突然改口说可以叫他‘托比亚’。”

“这不符合常理。”卢修斯试探的说，这个男人要不在交易时就自称托比亚，根本没必要在结束之后画蛇添足。

“我们也觉得奇怪。”俘虏说，“但是想到男人之前的行为，我们就不打算纠结这件事情了。”

“你说男人的魔药水平非常不错。”卢修斯问，“你怎么看待这点。”

“我认为他跟真正的‘托比亚’无关，我们跟那个人只是单纯的交易关系，他可能只是随口一提，没有特殊的意义。”

其实卢修斯在听到那个人自称托比亚的时间后，就得出和俘虏相差不远的结论。但是有些事情总是让人忍不住去探寻，尤其是当托比亚这个名字在巫师界与众不同的时候。

如果说末世打开了潘多拉的魔盒，解放人们心里的枷锁，让恶意与痛苦弥漫人间。那不可否认的是盒子底部仍然残存着希望，总有人会伸出援手，给人世间带来一丝光芒。

一年多前，托比亚的事迹开始在巫师界广为流传，有人对他满怀感激，有人嘲笑他的行为，有人则坚信他是杜撰出来的人物。怎么可能有人会帮助别人而让自己陷入险境？怎么可能有人愿意免费替他人制作治疗魔药？怎么可能有人在以上两种状况下不收取回报？

除非托比亚从来就不存在，只是一个虚假的谎言。除非背后隐藏更大的阴谋，现在的付出只是为了未来的回报。除非……真的有托比亚这个人，真的有人愿意主动踏入变异动物的攻击范围，真的有人愿意耗费心力研究解毒剂而不收取费用，如果托比亚真的存在——

巫师们不知道事情的真相，不过托比亚就此成为利他主义的代表人物。当巫师对陌生人自称托比亚时，则代表自己愿意提供免费援助。

身为马尔福家族的继承人(那时马尔福家还没覆灭)，卢修斯比一般巫师知道更多讯息。托比亚能用末日后的材料制作魔药，这点足以令巫师界各大势力疯狂。然而托比亚似乎对此早有准备，他每次出现的模样都截然不同，怀疑是使用复方汤剂(通常托比亚的衣物会略为宽松)。托比亚这个名字大概率是假名，但是应该对那个人有重要的意义，因为他永远是黑发黑眼的男性，样貌总是在水平之上，看的出来他有在特意挑选对象(虽然也有可能是个人偏好)。

与巫师界流传的形象不同，托比亚其实不热衷于帮助他人。卢修斯曾看过好几个人的记忆，托比亚面对质疑时根本不会解释，颇有种要走就走的态度。事实上就算面对其他人的求助，托比亚也不一定会立刻帮忙，其中有一段遭遇变异动物攻击的记忆，那群人向托比亚发出求助后，托比亚冷眼旁观一段时间后才出手。而除了魔药外，托比亚同样擅长使用咒语。在面对恩将仇报的巫师时，托比亚不会吝啬使用死咒。

不过与传闻相符的是，托比亚确实没有要求过回报，就算在自备魔药材料的情况下，他也不会要求对方支付成本。在面对受助者的答谢请求时，托比亚拒绝任何实体报酬，最多让对方随便说点消息。

卢修斯曾经想透过托比亚好奇的问题来推测他的背景，然而托比亚从来没有询问过任何问题，在听到重复的讯息或是立场相悖的说法时，他的神情也一如往常。此外，托比亚没有特定的援助对象，卢修斯知道邓不利多那方同样有跟托比亚相关的记忆。

毫无疑问，如果能探查出托比亚的真实身份，就能为重建马尔福家族增添一笔重要的筹码。不过就这次的情况而言，卢修斯认同俘虏的看法，毕竟陷入危险跟主动找死还是有很大的区别，何况这件事情根本算不上是救助。

做出放弃继续询问的决定后，卢修斯暗中对同伴比出手势，很快就收到对方的回复。

休息时间已过，卢修斯重新打起精神，任由不过界的寒意在心底蔓延。

——真有意思，马尔福家族在巫师界内乱中覆灭后，神秘人跟邓不利多合作了。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯：西弗勒斯，这章你的名字一次都没有出现耶。  
西弗勒斯：……，没关系，我不在意。


	19. 暗流

卢修斯：“巫师界的旗帜由谁负责设计？”

一问一答的模式中，西弗勒斯听到卢修斯从旗帜设计连结到统一制服，又接续到衣服的原料与生产，进一步提到日用品的购买限制，从各种角度慢慢探查出未知的讯息。而随着耳边的对话，一股令人厌烦的熟悉感逐渐在西弗勒斯心里浮现。

1970年10月，邓不利多跟神秘人正式宣告合作，同时神秘人默认邓不利多是巫师界的领导者，紧接在后一系列的措施似乎暗示两方早有准备。

从两方共同创建的巫师综合办事所(类似以前的魔法部)，到统一规格的巫师贩卖部，进而到协同组织的巡逻队，有条不絮的行动成功压制不协调的声音，快速重建巫师界的秩序。

大部分巫师忍不住期待，或许一切会越来越好。

神秘人跟邓不利多真的会屏除前嫌，精诚合作吗？西弗勒斯注视着俘虏，一段记忆飞快略过他的脑海。

他依偎在艾琳身旁，一个男人正站在旧床垫上激扬的讲述着，八岁的西弗勒斯本该听不懂男人的话语，但是支离破碎的字词开始进入他的意识，就像隔绝他与世界的薄模出现了裂缝，或只是末日降临后出现的幻听，亦或是……西弗勒斯终于夺回本来属于他的能力。

“我们必须反抗！”小西弗勒斯着迷的听着既熟悉又陌生的语言。“那些外来者屠杀我们的亲人，把我们当成没有灵智的生命玩弄。我们必须集合起来！我们必须反抗！”

“……没有巫师、没有麻瓜、没有魔鬼、没有普通人！……”

“……我们只是伦敦人！”

下面的人们站了起来，同时呼喊着口号。小西弗勒斯牵着托比亚的手，仰头注视大人们的表情，每个人脸上都带着相似的疲倦，跟打从心底的怨恨与坚定。

——那时西弗勒斯相信这个谎言。

现在的西弗勒斯观察着俘虏的神情，俘虏正平静的述说着，但是他的眉尾微弱的上扬，显现出俘虏内心真实的想法。

当俘虏落下最后一个字词，西弗勒斯立刻意识到一个破碎的事实，拼凑出一个新的蓝图。

岸上的人没办法察觉到隐藏在水面下的暗流，只能看到神秘人跟邓不利多在各个领域的合作，分裂的巫师界正重新融为一体，这也是巫师们希望看到的局面。

而西弗勒斯找到了撕裂表象的证据——军团跟志愿兵，这是分属神秘人跟邓不利多两方军队的称呼。

不管明面上两方有多少合作，在知道武装力量没有整合时，西弗勒斯就得到了答案。

西弗勒斯瞄了卢修斯一眼，另一段记忆冰冷的挤入他的思绪。

“有人过来了。”一个头发斑白的中年男子提醒。

“别担心，那个杂种听不懂我们的话，给你看一个好玩的东西。”

金发男子带着和善的笑容蹲到小西弗勒斯面前，从他手中接过了物资后，语气温和的开口。

“去死吧，废物。”

小西弗勒斯凝视着对方湛蓝的瞳孔，听见的声音在脑中组织成句子，再转译成代表的含意，但是……这真的是他听见的话语吗？还是一切不过是他渴求可以理解话语的幻觉？小西弗勒斯紧接着看到金发男子的脸庞，轻易发现表面下深深的恶意，于是西弗勒斯明白了真相。

平静的水面掩盖了沉积的泥沙，模糊了刚形成的漩涡。小西弗勒斯本该听不懂人语，不该有传递想法的能力，所以他被分配到运送物资的工作。在伦敦人共同抗敌的背景下，西弗勒斯听到人们真实的想法。

“……你没发现吗？几乎每次都是普通人被攻击。”  
——但是伦敦的普通人本来就比较多啊。

“为什么巫师不用去外面？为什么巫师可以负责内部工作？”  
——为什么擅长治疗的巫师不能留在基地？而且也有负责战斗的巫师啊？

“那些外来者杀死普通人，却只折磨巫师，该不会……”  
——他们只是拿伦敦的巫师做实验，不是有很多巫师还在接受诊治吗？

伦敦稳定后发生了什么？西弗勒斯眼前彷佛浮现巫师界的未来。外敌退去，内乱重启。

这个情况不在他的预期范围内，难道他还要再经历一次吗？重复注定危险的轨迹？

不，这次比那时更糟糕，西弗勒斯想到之前跟卢修斯的约定(在霍格沃茨宣告不会投靠巫师界)，在神秘人跟邓不利多合作的情况下，这简直是……。在不透漏自己的状况下，自己绝对会成为所有人的靶子。……如果公开自己跟伦敦的关系？不够，而且容易被人误解。除非——

西弗勒斯一瞬间愣住了。为什么自己会产生这个念头？这个想法根本不该出现。……也许自己只是考虑到所有可能性，是的，就是这样，周全的计划不是一直是他的追求吗？

卢修斯会理解的，西弗勒斯让自己专注于这个事实，他会理解这是最好的选择。西弗勒斯不再控制心里的情绪，想要让负面的情感驱使自己立刻做出决定，但是事情总是与期待截然不同，没有恐惧、没有痛苦、没有紧张，只有熟悉的厌倦淹没一切。

西弗勒斯熟练地无视内心的情绪，他甚至懒得对此有所反应，只是把注意力转回审讯上。他察觉到卢修斯些微改变的神情，辨识出卢修斯和缓下来的肌肉。卢修斯对此感到庆幸？西弗勒斯微妙的想。

到底是什么原因促使神秘人跟邓不利多合作？卢修斯全神贯注地思索着。什么情况下神秘人会愿意默认邓不利多是领导者？邓不利多为什么会接受神秘人继续拥有武装部队？他们又是拿什么理由来说服属下？

知道越多细节，发现情况跟想象中不同后，愤怒的情绪如潮水般退去。卢修斯意识到巫师界正处于一种微妙的平衡中，一种本来不该出现的状况，两方势力混乱的纠缠在一起，同时给人混水摸鱼的机会。如果他能在未来的战争中找对方向，就能藉此让马尔福家族重回巅峰。

所以公开回到巫师界前，他必须先确定核心论点，确认自己走在正确的道路上，因此他需要找到两方真正合作的原因，了解两方势力跟霍格沃茨四个学院间的牵扯。卢修斯注视着俘虏，平静的问出下一个问题。

俘虏：“……巫师综合办事所宣告，‘一切为了巫师界的未来’，……”

这次不用西弗勒斯提示，卢修斯就能轻易看出俘虏真正的想法。而随着同伴的手势，卢修斯明白俘虏确实不清楚事情的真相。

可以理解，卢修斯无奈的想，既然官方没有公布原因，那打探消息就成为一种挑衅，俘虏没必要主动找死。

知道打听这个消息的难度后，卢修斯转而询问下一个重点——霍格沃茨学院。

[小剧场1]  
卢修斯：我他妈审问三章了！  
西弗勒斯：没办法，这件事你比我擅长多了，这个重责大任只能交给你了。  
作者(小声)：其实还有一章。

[小剧场2]  
西弗勒斯:他们以为我听不懂，我也假装我听不懂。演技就是这样练起来的。


	20. 思考困局

“关于霍格沃茨学院，”卢修斯这次选择了开放式提问，“说出你知道的消息。”

杰克立刻意识到重头戏来了。既然自己用孩子作为恳求的筹码，那如果自己真心在乎孩子，肯定会打听霍格沃茨学院的消息。杰克飞快编排已知的讯息，尽力让每一个字句都透漏出自己的用心。

今年是霍格沃茨学院在神秘人跟邓不利多合作后第一次招生，跟以往相比明面上的制度大幅度的修改，而暗地里的规则潜藏在黑暗中，等待入学的新生探查。

霍格沃茨校长仍然是阿不思·邓不利多，副校长则改成由神秘人担任，不过米勒娃·麦格依然是格兰芬多学院院长。除此之外，几乎有一半的教授换成新的面孔。

“原有的教授——像是麦格，肯定是邓不利多派系的人。但是新的教授也不全隶属于神秘人。”讲完霍格沃茨新的人员配置后，俘虏开始讲述自己的观点。“像是新的斯莱特林院长——奥赖恩·布莱克，是公认的食死徒，他是神秘人在霍格沃茨学院的公开势力。而新的赫奇帕奇院长则是很有名的游荡者，明面上没有加入任何势力。”

——缓冲。卢修斯直觉的想，这是为了让巫师安心的举措。不过就卢修斯所知，很多新教授确实没有加入神秘人，是后来加入的吗？还是这些教授真的是第三方势力或中立派？如果是的话，为什么邓不利多跟神秘人愿意让出利益？

“另外，新的麻瓜研究学教授属于邓不利多方，而他本来负责跟麻瓜相关的外交事务。新增的丧尸研究学教授则是神秘人的下属，巫师综合办事所公告他之前是清扫丧尸的负责人。很多人猜测这个安排暗示巫师界的未来方针——与麻瓜交好，优先清理丧尸。”俘虏顿了一下，委婉表达自己的看法。“很多人觉得这个调整非常奇怪，麻瓜的危害比丧尸大多了。”

确实，丧尸不是最迫切的问题，这是巫师跟麻瓜公认的观点。因为除了那场发生在午夜的巨变外，没有新的生命转化成丧尸，人们认为丧尸总有一天会被清理干净，就算后来出现智慧丧尸 (第一笔智能丧尸的纪录在巫师界内乱后)，它们也没有繁衍的能力，这也是巫师跟麻瓜之间敌意日渐蔓延的原因之一。

这可能是想跟麻瓜交好的借口。卢修斯简单猜测，也可能是想优先处理变异动物跟变异植物，所以稳定麻瓜的手段。不过这些问题一直存在，所以应该不是两方合作的核心动机。

“今年的入学规则也跟以往不同。”俘虏接着讲述。“除了在巫师综合办事所登记的新生外，这次对于失联的人也有相应的措施。父母都是巫师的孩子，会直接派发入学信函。巫师跟麻瓜组成家庭的孩子，会在审核后选择性的寄送信件。而麻瓜种则不会发送入学邀请。”

难怪西弗勒斯没有收到霍格沃茨入学信，优先通过审核的混血大概率会有巫师提供证明，而伦敦背景的西弗勒斯显然不具有巫师界的人脉。

俘虏缓了口气，见卢修斯没有开口的意思，才按照计划继续说明。“不过没有收到信件的巫师还是有机会入学。事先说明，这不是公开消息，由于保密契约我无法透漏消息来源，但是我能保证消息的可靠。”

这是在委婉暗示孩子在他心里的重要性，卢修斯对于俘虏的说话技巧给予赞赏。全新的入学制度意味着未知与不稳定，没有旧有的纪录，规则也随时会因为有所缺漏而修改，或许明年的入学规则就会跟现在截然不同。信息的匮乏使打探消息的难度增加，新制度的不确定性让消息极可能短时间内失效。俘虏提前打听消息可能是为了掌握制度发展的脉络，或是结交跟霍格沃茨学院相关的人脉。而在孩子还未成年，不是今年新生的情况下，不管俘虏打听消息的目的为何，都足以证明他为孩子付出的心力。

卢修斯能理解这种想法，自行摸索学习当然比不上霍格沃茨学院系统性的教学，就算是拥有家族传承，能透过祖先画像学习的卢修斯，也需要就读霍格沃茨学院来建立人脉。相信散落在英国各地，孩子接近就学年纪的巫师，今年也会想尽办法打听霍格沃茨的消息。当然自己是特殊状况，卢修斯无奈的想，作为马尔福家覆灭后的幸存者，收到入学通知信才代表一定程度的安全。不过西弗勒斯……等等——

“没有收到霍格沃茨入学函的巫师，可以主动到巫师综合办事所报名入学，巫师综合办事所会对报名者进行能力跟性格测试。在通过测试后，需要签订不可违背的契约。”俘虏顿了一下，“有些苛刻，但那毕竟是霍格沃茨学院。”

——为什么西弗勒斯没有打听过霍格沃茨？他不可能不知道霍格沃茨学院的重要性。除非……对西弗勒斯来说，就读霍格沃茨不在他的计划内。

“还有一种特殊管道，巫师透过有权限的人推荐入学。像是纯血家族作为巫师的保证人，或是有威望的巫师写的推荐信，甚至跟着有入学信函的新生一起报到都在规则的许可范围内。不过以这种方式入学的巫师，会由邓不利多亲自审核。”

——这只是一场常规交易。自己提供入学机会，而西弗勒斯提供未知消息，就像以前进行知识交换一样。……不对！以前根本不会牵涉到过去！性质完全不同！但是如果入学对西弗勒斯来说不重要，那他凭什么带自己去伦敦！西弗勒斯为什么要告诉自己弱点！交易筹码根本不对等！

失衡的事物将会带来毁灭性的代价。像是浸泡在冷水中，卢修斯丧失对身体的感知，进而感到难以呼吸的窒息。那天的景象无法抑制的浮现，消息失联、退路失效，他僵硬的站在燃烧的壁炉旁，不再抱有任何期待，信任在事实面前败退，他无法不怀疑过去看似美好的回忆。在那个人心中，是不是一切都是计划中的环节，慷慨的付出，只是为了最后的结果？

“这些就是我打听到的讯息。”

复方汤剂的作用下，西弗勒斯的面容不付以往的熟悉。卢修斯怔愣的看着眼前的人移转视线，陌生的瞳孔冰冷的映照出他的身影。西弗勒斯脸上没有泄漏丝毫情绪，但是卢修斯知道西弗勒斯已经察觉到他的神态变化，这正是西弗勒斯告诉他的事情，在他什么都没有付出的情况下。

四周寂静无声，眼前的人不再冷眼旁观。

西弗勒斯往卢修斯的方向踏出一步。

“摄魂取念。”西弗勒斯说。

西弗勒斯判断卢修斯情绪失控，接手了审问。

[小剧场]  
卢修斯：%$#@&  
西弗勒斯：什么情况？俘虏没说什么啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [作者不吐不快的话]  
> 时隔久远，我终于收回开头的伏笔了！！！感动.jpg


	21. 献祭魔法

俘虏在强烈的摄魂取念下陷入昏迷，西弗勒斯站在俘虏面前，胸膛略微急促的起伏着，显然正在从大量记忆中搜罗有用的讯息。

卢修斯沉默的伫立在一旁，思绪杂乱的无法理出一条合适的借口。卢修斯能保证自己的表情完美无缺，却同时知道这份笃定在西弗勒斯面前如同虚设。

没有给卢修斯准备好的时间，西弗勒斯神情平静的转过身体。

“俘虏没有说谎。”西弗勒斯说出结论后，紧接着提出问题。“要给他献祭魔法的咒语吗？”

西弗勒斯在试探他失控的原因，不管他同意还是反对，西弗勒斯都能看出事情跟俘虏无关。

“俘虏可能猜到我们的来历。”卢修斯含糊地解释，试图替自己的情绪失控寻找借口，“或许我们应该保守一点。”

“或许。”西弗勒斯没有否认他的说法，只是不紧不慢的吐出肯定的语句。“不过你会去霍格沃茨，对吗？”

卢修斯剎那间意会到西弗勒斯的言外之意——既然他们会去霍格沃茨，代表他们会去巫师综合办事所登记，那就无所谓暴露外来者的身分。何况俘虏没有受到实质上的伤害，如果他们现在留下献祭魔法的咒语，今天的事情完全可以定义成交易。

不过——卢修斯冷然地想，你可未必会去霍格沃茨。

“还没实现的事情总是充满变数。”已经被揭穿的情况下，卢修斯不再抑制想法，他注视着眼前的人，话语透露出明显的暗示。

“如果你坚持的话。”西弗勒斯的表情一如既往，像是一切都在掌控中，没有丝毫超出预期的状况。“我没有意见。”

又是这样。卢修斯冰冷的想，西弗勒斯明明倾向放过俘虏的生命，却又能轻易改变立场。他可以没有缘由的帮助自己，却又能漠视别人走向绝路。根本无法定义西弗勒斯的行为模式。就像现在，西弗勒斯明知道暴露弱点的后果，却又主动让自己陷入猜忌中。对西弗勒斯来说，究竟什么是真正重要的？卢修斯·马尔福在他眼中，是不是只是一个操纵人心的试验品？

直接质问西弗勒斯的念头在脑海中浮现，又立刻被卢修斯否决。西弗勒斯无疑会给出一个答案，但是他的回答太不可控，很可能会导致无法挽回的结果。

哈！多么荒谬！他竟然仍旧不想放手！

“算了。”卢修斯喃喃否决自己提出的意见，情感在他脑中激烈的冲撞，最终融为无言以对的疲倦，“给俘虏献祭魔法的咒语吧。”

西弗勒斯微微颔首，主动开始善后的工作。卢修斯看着他熟练地对俘虏使用遗忘咒，用魔法抹去他们留下的痕迹，然后拿出一张空白的羊皮纸，轻舞魔杖低声念出书写咒，一行行文字有条不絮的浮现在羊皮纸上，开头的咒语映入卢修斯眼帘。

‘湮焚狄蒙咒，……’

——湮焚狄蒙咒，卢修斯无法忘记、不敢遗忘的献祭魔法。

阿布拉克萨斯把他拉入怀中，拥抱的力道几乎让卢修斯无法喘息。他的视线越过父亲肩头，直直注视一道绿色的光芒没入父亲背部。那……大概是光影变幻下的错觉，一年多前的卢修斯想，因为他听到阿布拉克萨斯快速念完咒语，带着他离开追杀者的身旁。

‘……。使用咒语后，就算献祭者受到致死伤害——包含死咒，也不会中断献祭魔法。不过如果献祭者自行放弃施法，除了会使献祭失败外，同时会导致献祭者跟接受献祭者死亡。’

幻影移行结束的冲击没有影响到卢修斯，他只感觉到阿布拉克萨斯正紧紧箍住他身体，用力到卢修斯彷佛感觉到父亲肌肉下的骨骼。父亲似乎也意识到这点，阿布拉克萨斯对他露出一个难看的笑容，松开了卢修斯的躯体，不过右手依然紧握着他。  
“卢修斯。”阿布拉克萨斯微微挪动身体，遮挡住卢修斯右边的视角， “别怕。”  
父亲的声音少见的柔和，但是卢修斯无暇关注，哪怕是极短的一瞬，他仍然看到了——看到了撕裂幻想的现实。

‘……。期间献祭者需要承受身体消融的痛苦，献祭者的血肉会从四肢开始消磨，逐渐扩展到躯干，直到最后的头部。献祭完成后，献祭者与现世再无关联。’

“看着我。”阿布拉克萨斯对他说，“看着我的眼睛。”  
卢修斯遵循父亲的指令，忽略父亲胸口的白骨，强迫自己把注意力放在那双灰色的眼眸上。  
“你长大了，卢修斯。”父亲说，“你可以自己决定一切，我支持你所有的决定。”  
“任何决定。”阿布拉克萨斯再次强调，带着不可辩驳的认真。  
父亲安静了几秒。“我只期望你过的快乐。”阿布拉克萨斯最后说，“记住，没有其他要求，我只要你快乐的活着。”  
卢修斯凝视着阿布拉克萨斯，深深把父亲的话牢记于心。

‘……。献祭结束后，接受献祭者会有一段魔力混乱期，期间无法使用任何咒语，等魔力重新稳定后，接受献祭者会继承献祭者的魔力，而其魔力依然会随着年龄增长，不会有额外的副作用。’

“走吧。”西弗勒斯停止书写咒，把羊皮纸塞入俘虏的长袍内衬，“先离开这里。”

“走吧。”一年多前，黑发黑眼的男孩轻易解决他的困境，神情淡漠的站在他面前，“先离开这里。”

——为什么他难以放弃这段关系？在如此令他不安的情况下？

卢修斯安静的跟在西弗勒斯身后，穿梭在枝叶繁盛的林木间。西弗勒斯的背影并不壮硕，但是卢修斯从来没有质疑过西弗勒斯的能力。

——因为当他空有理论知识，陷入进退两难的低谷时，西弗勒斯帮助他摆脱丧尸的围攻，教导他躲避追杀者的方法，引领他在末世生存。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯：我知道卢修斯情绪失控的原因。  
谜之音：嗯？  
西弗勒斯：我提到霍格沃茨时，他的肌肉在震颤。  
谜之音：呃——  
西弗勒斯：我做好准备了。  
谜之音：！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [关于杰克喝下的魔药]  
> 那瓶魔药不是吐真剂，因为吐真剂的问答比较死板，在两人对巫师界一头雾水的情况下不适合拿来审问。所以这瓶魔药的功用是随着时间效果会飞速减弱的改良吐真剂(？)，能短暂的让人在有意识的情况下无法说谎，效果消失后就由西弗勒斯来判断俘虏话语的真伪。  
> 呃，我为什么突然在这里补充设定？因为……我删了一段设想的剧情QAQ，本来杰克会因为一些原因而不能说‘真话’，然后在审问出错后意识到两人外来者的身分。杰克就惊了：我前面竟然没有发现(衬托卢修斯高明的审问技巧)、那瓶魔药是怎么回事？现在末世哪来这种魔药？(暗示西弗勒斯是魔药制作者。备注：卢修斯不知道魔药是西弗勒斯制做的)。杰克吃惊完后，再从卢修斯视角描述一段跟巫师界相关的过去……  
> 问题是这段剧情的插入点在审问完霍格沃茨的情况后，然后我想不到把剧情跟卢修斯意识到西弗勒斯不想就学连结在一起的思路，所以最后决定省略这段剧情。  
> 后文感觉没机会解释这个设定，故在此说明。(乖巧.jpg)


End file.
